Flowey was alone
by kjm126316
Summary: Frisk didn't save everyone when they broke the barrier. No, they left a soulless flower behind. What happens when they realize their mistake and bring Flowey to the surface? I do not own Undertale. Rated 'T' because I'm paranoid. Cover art by yours truly. -COMPLETE-
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Flowey's P.O.V- third person

Flowey was alone. They'd all left. This was ok by his standards, of course. He was much happier this way. No one would bother him. Things where better this way, he assured himself.

Except, Flowey realized, without his ability to teleport (He'd lost that ability after turning into Asriel again- how annoying) he was slightly screwed for the upcoming winter.

Actually, speaking of winter, if Flowey's calculations where correct, winter was on its way. That was kind of obvious though, with the temperature steadily growing colder.

Flowey sighed in annoyance, looking up at the sky. That was one of the perks of being stuck right underneath the hole that the human fell through. He could see the sky. And, he got a bit of sun, which, as a flower, was very important to him.

A cold gust of wind suddenly blew through the underground, making Flowey shiver. He glared at the sky. Stupid winter. Stupid Underground. Stupid human for leaving him there. Flowey shook his head.

 _No,_ he thought. _If you were up there, you'd surly have to put up with the obnoxious skeleton, his brother, the crazy fish lady, and the stupid scientist that turned you into this despicable form!_ Flowey glared at himself. If only that stupid scientist hadn't injected that one flower with stupid determination, Flowey wouldn't be in this state right now.

Suddenly, Flowey froze. He didn't move a muscle- err, plant fiber. He could feel someone else nearby. Flowey quickly put on the cheeriest face he could muster, saving the slightly insane smile for later. He turned around to meet this new person.

"Howdy!" he called, already thinking of several plans to torment this new person with. Oh, how he had missed this. "I'm Flowey, Flowey the flow-" he stopped talking when he realized who it was. Flowey narrowed his eyes and glared at the intruder. How dare they come back?

The human was here.

Frisk, as they were called, slowly made their way towards Flowey. He reacted instantaneously, bringing up several 'friendliness pellets' from seemingly nowhere.

"Take one more step, and I'll obliterate you." The flower warned, glaring at Frisk. The human merely smiled, and took another step. Like he promised, Flowey sent the 'friendliness pellets' at them. Flowey watched in dismay as the human dodged them all. He frowned. Man, he was really out of practice.

 _Well, that's what happens when you're left down here all by yourself, with no one to FIGHT,_ Flowey thought. He glared at Frisk.

"What do you want?" Flowey asked, red-hot fury dancing behind his eyes. Frisk started signing, but Flowey cut them off.

"I can't understand you when you do those weird hand motions," Flowey spat. Frisk's mouth formed a silent 'o'. Flowey smirked, sure that if the human couldn't find a way to convey the message, they'd leave.

No such luck.

The human simply wrote what they wanted to say on the ground. Flowey had to twist his stem around to read it properly. He laughed out loud one he'd finished reading it.

"Haha, very funny Frisk." He said sarcastically. Frisk had said- or rather _wrote-_ that they wanted Flowey to come back to the surface with them, and that they were sorry that they'd left him underground. Please. Flowey was insane, not stupid. Learn the difference. Frisk sighed, and scribbled out what they'd just written, putting something else down in its place. Flowey practically killed himself laughing once he'd finished reading it.

"You- you actually bought a _flower pot_ for me?" he asked, gasping for air. "That's the funniest thing I've ever heard." Frowning slightly, Frisk wrote something new in the earth. Still chuckling, Flowey read what the human had written.

He stopped laughing.

Frisk had told him that Alphys thinks that she has discovered a way to create SOULS. Flowey felt his breathing quicken. Did the scientist actually figure out how to create a SOUL? Was it now possible for Flowey to finally have a SOUL again?

Flowey quickly shook his head, dismissing the idea. No, no, that's impossible. Flowey knew that he couldn't get a SOUL again.

How does he know?

Simple.

Because he's already tried.

In the beginning, before Flowey started killing everyone, Flowey actually asked Dr. Alphys to try and make a SOUL for him. She agreed, of course, but it never worked. The SOUL that she would try to create would always melt. Eventually Flowey gave up on that idea, and tried to absorb pre-made SOULS.

That didn't work either. Monster SOULS disappeared too quickly for Flowey to absorb them, and he could never get to the human SOULS to absorb them. Oh, he did the one time, but they rebelled against him.

So, long story short, Flowey knew that there was no way for him to get a SOUL and keep it.

Flowey was shaken out of his stupor when Frisk snapped his fingers in front of the flowers face. Flowey glared at Frisk, irritated and slightly hurt.

"Haha, very funny Frisk, tell the soulless flower that SOULS can be made," he said sarcastically. Frisk frowned, and started to write something in the dirt again. Flowey craned his neck- err, stem to read it.

 _No, seriously, Alphys is seriously close to creating a SOUL. She's just missing one crucial piece of information._ Frisk wrote. Flowey laughed.

"Are you actually trying to piss me off, or are you just stupid?" Flowey asked, still chortling with laughter. "Because if you value the lives of your friends and yourself, you'll quit talking about SOULS in front of me. Or better yet, you'll leave. Because if you don't, believe me, I won't hesitate to kill you and absorb your SOUL." Flowey smiled a twisted grin. "And then I'll go and kill your friends." Frisk sighed, and looked at Flowey with sad eyes. Flowey impatiently waited for an answer. Frisk doesn't respond. Flowey grinned, and proceeds to engage in a battle with Frisk. Oh man how he'd missed this.

"Well, can't say it was nice knowing you Frisk." Flowey said as he chose the FIGHT option. Several 'friendliness pellets' appearing, and throwing themselves at Frisk's SOUL, with varying levels of accuracy. Of course, the human dodged them all, but that doesn't matter. Frisk of course, selected the MERCY option. Flowey glared at the human. Of course they would go with mercy.

"We haven't learned anything, have we?" Flowey asked, his voice going up and down in octaves a little bit. "In the Underground, it's KILL OR BE KILLED!" Flowey unleashed a tidal wave of 'friendliness pellets', sending them at Frisk's SOUL. This time, Frisk wasn't able to dodge them all, and as a result, their HP went down to 16. Flowey frowned. Last time he checked, his attacks did more damage than that. Whatever.

Frisk chose MERCY again, and Flowey chose FIGHT again. This continued like this for about 3 more rounds, with Frisk getting more and more battered each round.

Finally, Frisk fled

Frisk and Flowey exited the battle, Frisk still looking beat up. Flowey glared at the human, wanting to FIGHT more. Oh man, he'd missed that. Frisk sighed, almost as if they were about to do something they'd regret.

"Asriel…" Frisk whispered. A tidal wave of emotions hit Flowey all at once. First, shock that Frisk could talk. Second, numbness. Then…

Anger.

Fury.

Pissed off-ness.

Oh no. They did _not_ just do that. Flowey's breathing quickened.

"You- you-" he stuttered, unable to get the words out. Frisk backed up slightly, realized they may have just made a grave mistake.

They did.

In less than two minutes, Flowey was shouting his (imaginary) lungs out, yelling at Frisk, calling them an idiot, sending 'friendliness pellets' at them, shouting the whole 'kill or be killed' thing, ect, ect. Flowey was so caught up in his own anger; he didn't even notice the tears running down his face till Frisk wiped one of them away for him. Flowey looked up at Frisk with sad eyes.

"Why?" he asked softly, voice hoarse from yelling so much. "Why Frisk? Why didn't you kill me? It would've been better than this miserable existence I've got for myself." Frisk sighed, and massaged they're throat slightly before speaking again. Flowey dimly registered that it must hurt for Frisk to talk, but he honestly didn't care.

"Because-" Frisk broke into a coughing fit that lasted about 5 minutes. When they'd finally stopped coughing, they finished they're sentence. "It wasn't right." Flowey frowned.

"And letting me live in this miserable existence _is?_ " Flowey demanded. Frisk held up a hand, shutting off Flowey's rant.

Then, they explained why they'd come.

Part of it, was out of guilt of leaving Flowey behind, but another part of it was that Frisk wanted to give Flowey the opportunity to have a SOUL. It wasn't fair, they said, that everyone else had a SOUL and Flowey didn't. The said flower snorted. Or course Frisk would see the good in everyone.

Flowey listened intently. As much as he didn't want to admit it, it was actually kind of tempting. There weren't really that many downsides. He might get a SOUL, and if that didn't work out, he could always kill them all! Of course, the fish lady and the short skeleton where pretty tough, so that might hinder the latter plan.

Flowey quickly realized Frisk had abandoned talking and had started writing in the ground again. Shaking his head, he quickly read what Frisk had written.

 _You don't have to come if you don't want to, but if you'd like to try to see if you could possibly get a SOUL, you are more than welcome to come._

Flowey was hesitant to accept Frisk's offer, and for a good reason. For one, there was the fish lady. She would certainly skewer him if she had the chance. Then, there was the tall skeleton. Childish and slightly naive, but not stupid. He would certainly be suspicious of Flowey. And then there was the short skeleton. Flowey gave an involuntary shudder. Dammit, that guy could be scary. As far as Flowey could tell, he has some knowledge for the whole SAVE and RESET thing. Whether Frisk told them, or they just found out on their own, Flowey wasn't too sure of, but he sure as hell didn't trust the skeleton.

But in the end, the ever-burning desire for a SOUL wins out, and Flowey agrees to go with Frisk to the surface, warning them not to speak about his moment of insecurity and vulnerability. He had a reputation to keep, after all.

But most of all, Flowey warned- or rather begged- Frisk not to tell anyone that he was once Asriel. That was something he'd like to tell them on his own merits.

Frisk, evidently overjoyed with the plants cooperation, immediately agreed. They ran over to the entrance to the surface, coming back with a gigantic flower pot and a spade. Flowey held his breath as Frisk began to dig into the earth around him, silently praying that they wouldn't cut their roots by mistake.

Thankfully, they didn't, and Flowey was soon standing upright in his pot. Frisk began making his way out of the underground, taking Flowey with him. Flowey really tried not to look back, he really did, but in the end, he couldn't help himself.

He looked back.

 **And BAM! Beginning chapter done!**

 **I've actually been wanting to write something like this for a while now, as I felt really sad about how Flowey was left in the Underground whilst everyone else got to go to the surface. I didn't think it was fair.**

 **Oh, and also: I know some of you are going to ask why I made Flowey slightly insane, and here's my answer: Flowey has been left by himself for god knows how long, dealing with painful memories that most likely resurfaced when he turned back into Asriel. Plus, before everyone left the Underground, he had someone to talk to, even if he was taunting them. Now, Flowey is all alone, with haunting thoughts. So yeah, that's why I think Flowey was driven a little insane. I dunno, just my perspective on things.**

 **Also: I personally think Flowey teleports because he seems to disappear if you ever backtrack in Snowdin and see him, so please don't flay me alive if you don't share my opinion.**

 **Ok, well, I think I've talked (Or written?) long enough, so…**

 **Au revoir, little biscuits!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Flowey's P.O.V- third person

Flowey held his breath as Frisk made their way towards their house. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he was nervous. There actually was a real danger of dying now, and not coming back, since he couldn't reset anymore. And because he didn't have a soul… Where would he go after death?

Thinking about all of this gave Flowey a splitting headache.

Flowey held his breath as Frisk unlocked the front door and stepped inside. Almost immediately, Toriel was there, scolding them, asking them about where they'd gotten their injuries from and where they had disappeared to. Frisk held onto Flowey's pot with one hand, keeping it behind their back, obscuring Flowey from view. They quickly signed something to Toriel. Peeking around Frisk's body, Flowey saw a flicker of concern go across her face.

"You fell?" she asked. Frisk nodded. Flowey heard Toriel gasp.

"You must be more careful, my child," she said, and gently grabbed a hold of Frisk's arm, evidently going to put some antiseptic lotion on the numerous cuts that they had received during the battle with Flowey. Flowey stiffened up immediately, realizing that he was going to get caught.

Flowey held his breath as Toriel navigated Frisk to what he assumed was the bathroom. She had Frisk sit down on the edge of the bathtub. Frisk gently placed Flowey's pot in the said bathtub. Flowey rolled his eyes. There was no way that Toriel wasn't going to see him there, he was just too noticeable. Besides, how do you miss a vibrant yellow flower with the intent to gain a SOUL/kill everyone?

Much to Flowey's surprise however, Toriel did _not_ see him. Flowey quickly realized that it was because she was intent on taking care of Frisk. Flowey felt a pang of jealousy. That was him, at one point, being patched up by his mom, before he died and was reanimated as a soulless flower.

Life sucked sometimes.

Toriel quickly finished patching up Frisk and told them to wash their hands, as dinner was on its way. Frisk nodded, and hopped off the edge of the bathtub, taking care to obscure Flowey from view till Toriel left. Once they were sure that they had left, they grabbed Flowey's pot and ran to their bedroom. Frisk placed on their dresser. They then proceed to grab a notebook and a pencil, writing on it. Frisk handed Flowey the note, and then ran out of the bedroom to wash their hands. Flowey quickly read the note.

 _Try to stay outta sight, I'll figure out a way to break the news that you're here at dinner._ Flowey sighed, sulking in his pot. He was beginning to regret coming to the surface. There were so many flaws in this plan. Someone could find out about his lack of a SOUL. Someone could find out about the timelines, and his (lost) ability to reset. Or, heaven forbid, they could find out about Asriel…

Flowey shook his head, not wanting to dwell on these thoughts anymore. To distract himself, he began looking around Frisk's room. The walls where a light aqua color, decorated with hand-drawn pictures of Frisk and their friends. It actually looked a lot like Flowey's old room, when he was still Asriel. It gave him déjà vu, something he didn't like.

Flowey realized he needed to make a game plan. He was aboveground, but now what? Frisk had said that they were going to tell Toriel about him being here, but what about Frisk's other friends? The tall spaghetti-loving skeleton probably wouldn't mind Flowey that much, and the scientist would probably be scared of him. This was ok with Flowey though. So long as they didn't have the lure to kill him.

The fish lady and the short skeleton though… They probably wouldn't be to enthused about his arrival. The fish lady would probably warm up to him, or at least tolerate Flowey, but the skeleton probably would never. This was also ok with Flowey, as he didn't like the short skeleton in the least.

Well, he didn't think he'd be able to if he had emotions, that is.

Flowey was shaken out of his stupor when he heard people coming up the stairs, most likely Frisk and Toriel. He shrunk back in his pot a bit when the door opened, revealing a slightly pissed-off Toriel. Toriel never got mad much, but when she did, it wasn't pretty. Flowey held his ground, however, not wanting to look like a weakling.

"Howdy!" he exclaimed. "It's me, your old pal Flowey! Flowey the flower." Toriel sighed, evidently unamused.

"I know who you are, Flowey," she said in a strained voice. "Why are you here?" Flowey grinned.

"Frisk brought me!" he said with fake happiness. Flowey had long since forgotten what real happiness felt like. Toriel rounded on Frisk.

"Frisk, dear, does the flower tell the truth?" she asked. Frisk shot a look at Flowey, which he interpreted as: _I'll get you for that._ Frisk turned their attention back to Toriel, and nodded. Toriel sighed.

"Why, may I ask?" she inquired. "If I remember correctly, didn't he try to kill you and others numerous times?" Frisk winced; that was a serious flaw in their plan. Why would Frisk bring a slightly insane flower up to the surface that had tried to kill them multiple times? Flowey, on the other hand, didn't seem bothered by the question. Well, he supposed he should be worried, but in all honesty, who cared? Frisk bit their lip, evidently uncomfortable. Flowey gave them a look that said: _Keep that tidbit about Asriel to yourself, buddy._ Frisk gave an almost unnoticeable nod, and turned to Toriel, signing. She frowned once they'd finished signing.

"You've- you've been sworn to secrecy?" she asked. Frisk nodded.

"Why?" Toriel questioned, evidently concerned. IF Flowey had hands he would've palm-smacked himself in the face right then and there. Of course Frisk wouldn't think to lie and instead acknowledge that it's a secret. Of course.

"Well, I can honor your wish to keep it a secret," She said. "But I will request you tell me someday." Frisk signed something else to her. Toriel sighed.

"Well, I guess you could keep him here…" she trailed off evidently unsure. "But you'd have to get his permission first. And we'll need to talk with the others." Frisk nodded, and Toriel gave them a stern look.

"Please consult with me before doing this sort of thing again, Frisk." She said. Frisk nodded, and Toriel rounded on Flowey.

"If I found out you've tried to hurt Frisk in any way…" she trailed off, leaving the threat hanging in the air. "Well, as Sans would say, you'd have a 'bad time'." Then, she left. Frisk looked at Flowey. The said flower sighed.

"Well, this is great!" the flower said, evidently pissed off. "You couldn't keep me hidden for one day!" Frisk sighed, and reached for their notepad again. They quickly wrote something down, and passed it to Flowey. He quickly read it, and laughed.

"'Look on the bright side?'" he repeated what Frisk had written. "Frisk, I _can't_. I _can't_ feel happiness, or optimism, or love. I _can't._ There is no bright side for me." Flowey's tone became depressed at the end of his sentence. He was so freaking tired of only being able to feel hate, sadness, and boredom. He was just so freaking tired of it.

Flowey stiffened up when Frisk gently gave the flower a hug, being mindful of his delicate structure. Flowey tried to hide his blush when the human pulled away.

"Don't touch me." Flowey muttered, though his tone didn't seem to be that mean. Frisk gave a slight smile, and scribbled something else in his notebook. When Flowey read it, he felt his whole face flush.

Frisk had told him that they loved him.

As a friend, obviously, but it still gave Flowey a sense of nostalgia and slight sadness. Nobody had told the flower that they loved him in a long time.

Frisk smiled Flowey, before turning around and heading back downstairs, just as a tear traced its way down Flowey's face.

Flowey missed being told somebody loved him.

 **And BAM! Another chapter done!**

 **Sorry for the slow update, the WIFI was knocked out at my house. Grrr. I hate it when that happens.**

 **Also, my explanation for Flowey being afraid of dying: For most (if not all) of Flowey's life, he's never had to worry about death, because he could always reset if something goes wrong.**

 **But now, Flowey's lost that ability, and is going to meet Frisk's friends, who probably aren't going to be too thrilled to see him, and some of them *cough*Undyne*cough* are probably going to want to kill him on sight.**

 **So yeah, that's my reasoning.**

 **I've a favor to ask of you guys, by the way.**

 **Sans is going to be in the next chapter, and I can't think of any puns. If you have an idea for a pun, feel free to leave a review telling me about it. It's optional, you don't have to do it, but it would really help me out if you did.**

 **Au revoir, little biscuits!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Flowey's P.O.V- third person

Flowey woke up to the smell of cinnamon-butterscotch pie. His imaginary stomach growled. He didn't need food as a flower, obviously, but he _loved_ Toriel's cinnamon-butterscotch pie. Who didn't?

Frisk woke up then, and noticed a piece of the pie on the floor by their bed. Their face split into a huge grin. Flowey felt a flicker off irritation towards the child. How can they let such small things excite them? It's just a pie, get over it.

Frisk jumped down off their bed and scooped up the pie, putting it their inventory. Frisk looked towards Flowey with a wide grin.

"What are you so happy about?" Flowey demanded. Frisk grabbed the notebook that they'd been using to communicate with Flowey, and began to write in it. Flowey sighed in exasperation. Really, it was quite annoying that Frisk had to write everything down for Flowey to read it. In saying that, it wasn't like the flower had any intention to learn sign-language either, so it really was their only method of communication, as of right now.

Frisk placed the notepad underneath Flowey's pot. The flower quickly read it.

 _The others are coming at 4 to… discuss certain events._ Flowey snorted.

"What, like my arrival?" Flowey asked. Frisk hesitated, and then nodded. Flowey sighed.

"What time is it?" he asked. Frisk consulted a watch on their wrist, and then wrote down the time on the pad of paper. Flowey quickly read what Frisk had written.

 _9:50_ it read. Flowey was surprised.

"Wow, I was asleep for that long?" he asked, surprised. Usually he was lucky if he was able to get 2 hours of sleep, with the nightmares that constantly plagued him.

Flowey quickly realized Frisk was writing something else down on the pad of paper. He quickly turned his attention to the said paper.

 _Can I teach you some sign-language?_ It read. _It would make communicating a lot easier._ Flowey sighed.

"I don't know Frisk…." Flowey said. Would they be offended if Flowey said that he didn't want to talk to anyone? Probably. "I don't really have the best memory…" That was a lie, and Flowey suspected Frisk knew it. Flowey had an _amazing_ memory. For stuff in the same timeline, that is.

Frisk gave Flowey the puppy eyed face, evidently wanting to teach him sign language. Flowey shook his head. Frisk suddenly gained a mischievous glint in their eye. Flowey didn't like it at all.

Frisk started signing _please please please_ over and over and over, just to annoy Flowey. Well, needless to say, it did the trick.

"If I agree to learn your freaking hand-language, will you stop?" Flowey spat, evidently pissed-off. Frisk beamed, and nodded. Flowey sighed. He got the feeling he was going to be here for a while.

He was right.

An hour went by, and Frisk was still teaching the flower sign-language. Flowey felt his head start to droop. Man, this was boring.

Flowey was saved when Toriel knocked on Frisk's door. Flowey breathed a sigh of relief. Finally, the torture was over. Toriel ushered Frisk downstairs, and, much to Flowey's surprise, took the slightly insane flower with her. Flowey blinked, wondering what was going on.

Flowey scowled when he realized that Frisk's friends where here. Great. After nearly dying of boredom, this is totally what he needed. Totally.

Frisk nudged Toriel, and quickly signed something to her. Flowey deciphered it as: _Why they here? Meeting at 3._ Flowey was honestly impressed that he was even able to remember that much. Toriel sighed.

"They all insisted they come early when they realized who the meeting was about." Toriel explained, shooting a sideways glance at Flowey. Flowey glared at her, then turned and sized up the group.

 _Hmm, we've got the joker skeleton, the pasta skeleton, the crazy fish, the king of great names, and the stupid scientist,_ Flowey thought, glaring at them all. He didn't want to be here, he'd much rather be off absorbing some sun. Sun is very important to him.

Toriel sat down on her armchair, creating a circle, with Flowey in the middle. Flowey turned 360 degrees. He was surrounded.

His _kill or be killed_ instincts kicked in, and he almost engaged in battle with them. He didn't though, his fear of actually dying now having a firm grip on him.

Flowey looked each one of them in the eye, not talking.

It was the short skeleton who broke the silence. Flowey's gaze flickered over to him, still holding the murderous glare and twisted smile.

"Welp," he said. "What are you doing here?" Flowey smirked; oh he was going to have fun pissing them off. He'd have to make sure he didn't go as far as to enlist in battle though, because if he died, he wouldn't be able to come back.

"Well, I could ask the same of you, couldn't I?" Flowey asked, still smirking. The short skeleton- Flowey was pretty sure his name was Sans- glared at Flowey, clenching his fists at his sides. Flowey figured he didn't have much patience. Well, maybe he did, but he just really hated Flowey. Toriel placed her hand on top of Sans's hand, and gaze softened. Hmm. Seems like Toriel and Asgore had separated. Whatever.

Flowey was shaken out of his stupor when the fish lady stuck her spear right under his head, nearly decapitating him. Flowey only smiled though. He had the feeling Frisk would go mental if he died- why, he wasn't too sure of.

"Answer the question," she growled, pushing the spear against Flowey. It was rather uncomfortable, having the spear right underneath his head, but, it could be worse.

"WHY- ARE- YOU- HERE?" the fish lady- Flowey later learned that her name was Undyne- practically yelled at him. Flowey laughed.

"Why should I tell you?" he asked, evidently pissing her off. She pushed her spear further into Flowey's stem, allowing chlorophyll to run down said stem. Frisk, seeing the danger that the fish lady posed to Flowey, pushed her aside, and inspected the broken stem. Flowey blushed.

"It's ok, it's not that bad," he muttered. That was a lie. It actually really hurt, but Flowey wasn't about to let anyone know that. Frisk ran off- presumably to get some bandages- and Flowey faced the group again. Toriel sighed.

"Flowey, why are you here?" she asked. Flowey sighed. He didn't really want to tell them about his lack of a SOUL. That would just lead to questions and they might find out about Asriel.

"Frisk brought me up," he admitted. "I didn't want to, but the little brat stuffed me in a plant pot." That was a lie. Flowey only came for a SOUL. He was tired of having no good emotions. That was the only reason he came.

Right?

Right.

Frisk walked back into the living room, with them a very small piece of sterile white cloth. They walked over to Flowey and gently wrapped it around the cut on the plants stem. Flowey squirmed.

"Believe it or not, that's actually really unpleasant and annoying." Flowey muttered. He resolved to remove the cloth as soon as possible. Toriel suddenly spoke, scaring the crap out of Flowey.

"Frisk, child, is it true that you willingly brought Flowey to the surface?" she asked. Frisk nodded.

"WHY HUMAN?" The tall skeleton asked- Flowey was pretty sure his name was Papyrus. "DIDN'T HE TRY TO KILL US ALL MULTIPLE TIMES?" Frisk bit their lip, and looked at Flowey. Flowey shot them a look that said: _Tell one thing about my lack of a SOUL and you'll wish you'd left me underground._

Frisk started signing, to fast for Flowey to catch, and he felt a flicker of panic. Where they telling them about his need for a SOUL? Or worse, about his previous condition as Asriel? The flower doubted so, but he was still nervous.

When Frisk had finished signing, Toriel bit her lip, evidently unsure. Flowey suddenly felt very worried. What had Frisk told them?

"That is… Very sweet of you, not wanting to leave anyone behind," Toriel said. "But…" she trailed of, evidently unsure of how to phrase her question. Sans did it for her.

"Are you sure he's safe to keep around?" he asked bluntly. Flowey shot him a glare. The skeleton noticed and shrugged.

"What?" he asked. "I'm just stating the obvious." Frisk signed something to him. The skeleton's eyes widened in surprise, and he grinned.

"Really?" he asked, the glee evident on his face. Frisk nodded. The skeleton then turned to Flowey, still grinning. Flowey shuddered. What had Frisk told Sans about him?

Sadly, Sans didn't tell what he was so happy about, much to the flowers annoyance.

"I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, THINK THAT THE FLOWER SHOULD STAY," Papyrus said, or rather yelled. "I CAN TEACH HIM HOW TO COOK SPAGHETTI, AND WE CAN SOLVE PUZZLES TOGETHER!" Flowey rolled his eyes. He was not going to do any of these things, thank you very much. He only came up here for a SOUL.

The meeting came to a close, and everyone went about their daily business. Frisk picked up Flowey's pot and brought it back to their room. They set it on the dresser, and grabbed their notebook, scribbling something in it. They presented it to Flowey. It read:

 _Well, that went pretty well, didn't it?_

"I guess," Flowey said, a bit uncomfortable. "Is this the part where I'm supposed to be happy?" Frisk frowned, and scribbled something else in their notebook.

 _We'll get you s SOUL eventually Flowey,_ it read. _In the meantime, try to stay positive._ Flowey sighed. No one ever got it, did they?

"Frisk, as I've told you before, there is _no_ 'positive' for me," Flowey said tiredly. "I don't have emotions. Well, any good ones at least." Frisk frowned, and then smiled deviously. Flowey narrowed his eyes.

"I don't like that look," he said as Frisk ran off. "It makes me think something bad is going to-" Frisk ran back in with a gigantic book in their arms. They dropped it on the table, and let Flowey read the title. He felt his imaginary stomach sink once he's gotten an eyeful of the book.

It's a book on sign language.

Flowey got the feeling he was going to have a long day.

 **BAM! Chapter done!**

 **Ok, be honest with me, how many of you thought I'd abandoned this story? C'mon, be honest.**

 **Thought in all honesty, I really am sorry about the slow update. I had no intention of leaving this story for so long, but schoolwork started piling up, and when you add that to a blooming cold- ugh. You get the idea.**

 **But yeah, I didn't use Sans as much as I thought I would in this chapter, but thanks to everyone who left a review with a pun in it anyways.**

 **I'll try to update more often in the future, doesn't mean I'll be able to; the WIFI is pretty dodgy where I live. Honestly. So annoying.**

 **Au revoir, little biscuits!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Flowey's P.O.V- third person

Flowey woke up crying. He's had a nightmare. Again.

For the past 5 days, he'd been having horrible nightmares, that usually didn't allow him to fall back asleep.

In the nightmares, he'd have to watch Chara die. Watch _himself_ die. Relive being reborn as a flower, with no emotions.

Every. Single. Night.

Flowey was used to nightmares, of course. You can't really not have nightmare when you can't feel happiness, or love, or gratitude.

But that doesn't mean he's ok with them.

Flowey sighed, and looked around Frisk's room, tears still running down his face. There _was_ a time, very long ago, where he used to tell people if he had a nightmare, but that was a long time ago.

He doesn't tell people anymore.

Flowey, terrified of having another nightmare, resolved to stay awake the rest of the night.

And he did.

Needless to say, by the time Frisk woke up, Flowey was having trouble keeping his eyes open. He'd stopped crying about 2 hours ago, but he was still shaken up. That nightmare never gets any less terrifying.

Frisk sat up, rubbed their eyes, and signed hello to Flowey. The said flower yawned.

"Hey Frisk," he said, posture slumped. Frisk knit their eyebrows. This was unlike Flowey, who was usually filled with an alarming amount of energy.

Frisk climbed out of bead, and walked over to Flowey, forcing the flower to look at them. A flicker off irritation showed on Flowey's face.

"What?" he demanded. Frisk started signing, but Flowey was just staring off into space, evidently not paying attention whatsoever. Frisk snapped their fingers in front of Flowey's face, making him jump.

"What?" he asked. Frisk started signing again. Flowey blinked once they'd finished.

"'What's wrong?'" he repeated Frisk's question. "Nothings wrong." Frisk gave him the: _are you seriously lying to me right now_ face. Flowey sighed.

"Frisk, I'm fine." He said, but the shadows under his eyes said otherwise. Frisk narrowed their eyes, and signed something else to Flowey. He blinked, and gave a half-hearted laugh.

"Plants don't need sleep, idiot." Flowey muttered. Frisk frowned, and started signing again.

 _You obviously do,_ they signed. Flowey glared at the human, wishing they would just leave him alone.

"I'm _fine_ Frisk," Flowey said, lacing his voice with venom, reminding the human of how dangerous he actually was. Frisk took a step back, looking a little frightened. Flowey smiled triumphantly. He'd accomplished what he wanted: The human had backed off.

Frisk ran downstairs, and Flowey let his 'wide awake' demeanor fall. Frisk was right. The plant was drop dead tired. Of course, if Frisk continued to pry, he'd deny being tired again. Honestly. Did Frisk not know the meaning of: ' _stay out of other people's business?_ ' Apparently not.

Flowey quickly shook his head when he felt himself falling asleep, but regretted that action instantaneously when a wave of dizziness hit him, not enough to make the world start spinning, but just enough to make him feel incredibly light-headed. Flowey sighed.

 _I'll take being dizzy over having that nightmare again,_ he thought sourly. Flowey jumped when Frisk came back into their room, Toriel with them. Toriel took one look at the flower's slumped posture, the shadows under his eyes, and the fact that he seemed to have trouble keeping his eyes open, and immediately knew that Flowey was sleep-deprived.

"Flowey," she asked, worry evident in her tone. Flowey knit his eyebrows. Worry? Since when did Toriel _worry_ about him? She hated him, didn't she?

"Flowey!" The flower jumped and looked up at Toriel.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?" he asked, evidently annoyed. Toriel sighed.

"Flowey, when was the last time you slept?" she asked.

"Last night." He said, too tired to come up with a snappy remark. He _really_ wanted to go to sleep, but he was too scared to face the nightmares. Toriel pursed her lips, and Flowey got the feeling she knew he was lying. Toriel turned to Frisk.

"Frisk, child, I've got to go to a meeting at the school, can you try to get Flowey to tell the truth?" she asked. Frisk nodded. Toriel smiled and stood up.

"I won't be very long, call me if you need me." She said as she left. Frisk turned back to Flowey and started signing again, but they was going too fast, and all the hand motions where making Flowey's head hurt.

"Frisk, stop waving your hands around, it's giving me a serious headache," Flowey muttered. If he had hands he'd be rubbing his temples right now. Frisk paused mid-sign and stared at Flowey. Then they ran off and grabbed their notebook, scribbling something in it. They then presented it to Flowey, who tried to read it, but the words blurred together on the paper, doubling his headache.

"Frisk I cant read that." Flowey muttered, head drooping. He was _so_ tired.

Flowey's eyes began to close, and he stubbornly snapped them open, only to have them close again.

"Hey Frisk," Flowey muttered. "Do me a favor and get me the sustenance they call 'coffee'." Flowey had never had coffee, nor did he know what it was, he only knew that adults drank it to keep them awake.

Frisk bit their lip and shook their head, saying no. Flowey felt his patience break.

"Frisk, go get me the damn coffee, or you will be so, so, _so,_ sorry you brought me aboveground." Flowey snapped, his temper getting the better of him. Frisk gave a frightened squeak, nodded, and ran off, leaving the tired flower to himself.

Which actually probably wasn't a good idea.

When Frisk returned, they found the golden flower fast asleep. They smiled, happy that Flowey would finally get some rest.

Little did they know how much Flowey wanted to avoid it.

Not ten minutes later, Flowey woke up screaming. Hmm. That was new.

"CHARA! CHARA!" he cried. He then looked around, realizing where he was. Frisk's room.

The little flower sagged in his pot, tears still running down his face. Holy crap. That nightmare was intense.

Flowey jumped when Frisk entered the room, a look of alarm in their eyes. Flowey bit his lip, fighting back more tears. Frisk looked so much like Chara. The resemblance was scary.

Frisk ran towards Flowey, signing: _What's wrong?_ Over and over again. Flowey opened his mouth, about to tell them: _Its nothing, I'm fine, buzz off,_ when the dam broke.

He found himself sobbing, telling Frisk every aspect of their dream. They where a good listener. They didn't interrupt, they didn't ask any questions, they just acted as a listening ear, something Flowey had lacked for a very long time.

Once Flowey had finished recounting his nightmare (and using up several boxes of tissues along the way) Frisk left. Flowey waited a moment, tears still dripping down his face.

When Frisk returned, they had with them a music box. Flowey took one look at it, and tears welled up in his eyes again. He recognized that music box. Heck, he _made_ that music box.

 _No,_ Flowey corrected himself _. You didn't make that music box,_ Asriel _did._

"Wh-whats that for?" Flowey asked, hating the way his voice wavered. Frisk began signing again.

 _It's a music box,_ they said- or rather signed. _Toriel plays it whenever I have a nightmare, it always helps me, maybe it can help you._

"Hey, where is Toriel anyways?" Flowey asked, hoping to draw the conversation away from the state of his well-being.

It didn't work.

 _At a meeting,_ Frisk signed. _Flowey why didn't you tell anyone about your nightmares?_ Flowey stared at Frisk. He was legitimately confused. Hmm. Frisk wasn't as smart as he thought.

"Heh… You're not as smart as I thought you were." Flowey muttered. Frisk gave them a confused look. Flowey sighed.

"Frisk I didn't tell anyone about my nightmares because those memories are very personal. Besides," Flowey felt a sadistic grin slide onto his face. "Who would listen to an insane flower that wants to kill everyone anyways?" Frisk frowned, and began signing again.

"Yeah, you are the only one that knows about any of my past, besides Alphys, but she doesn't know a whole lot," Flowey realized. He glared at Frisk. "So don't tell anyone. Like I said, those memories are personal." Frisk nodded, and turned on the music box.

Tears immediately sprang to Flowey's eyes. That melody…

Frisk noticed the tears in the flower's eyes and asked what was wrong. Flowey sighed.

"Just lost in memories…" he said as he drifted off to sleep. 

**And ba-ba-BOOM! Chapter done!**

 **So, if any of you can't tell, the song that was played is called 'Memory'. It's actually a really good melody; I listen to it a lot when I write this. (Actually, I listen to** ** _any_** **Undertale song when I write; it's like my go-to music)**

 **But, in reality: I am SO sorry I haven't been updating! The guilt has been eating at me. Like, literally, for the past 2, 3 days, I'll be sat at my computer thinking:** ** _'I should really update this story… Naw, it can wait. I'll update it later.'_**

 **Yep.**

 **Procrastination.**

 **I know a certain brown haired brown eyed youtuber that would be proud. (Hint hint, nudge, nudge.)**

 **Fun fact about this chapter: Did you know that this was actually originally going to be two separate chapters? I was going to upload them on the same day, but they were both to short to stand on their own, so I smashed the two of them together to make a slightly longer chapter.**

 **Au revoir, little biscuits!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Flowey's P.O.V- third person

Flowey was not happy. He was pissed-no, he was _livid._

Of all things that could have happened, why did it have to be this?

Flowey had to go to school with Frisk.

He didn't want to, of course, but apparently he hadn't been deemed trustworthy enough to be left at home by himself yet. Then again, it wasn't like anyone was to keen on having Flowey go to the school either, it was just the best solution at hand.

In other words, nobody trusted him enough not to go on a killing spree unattended.

But back to the problem at hand.

Flowey made sure to complain as much as he could while Frisk was getting ready for school. (If he wasn't getting out of having to go to school, he was going to let them know that he damn well didn't want to go.)

"Do I haaaave to go?" Flowey whined. "I don't want go, it's gonna be so boooooooooooring!" Yes, Flowey was aware that he was acting like a child. It was all part of his master plan to annoy the hell out of everyone.

Frisk sighed, and looked up at the flower, irritation clear in their eyes.

 _Do you ever shut up?_ Frisk signed. Flowey shook his head and grinned, knowing he was succeeding in pissing off Frisk.

"I'm just gonna sit there all daaaaaaaaaay, and there'll be nothing to dooooooooo!" Flowey ranted. Frisk resorted to hitting their head against the wall, forcefully and repeatedly. Flowey smiled. Mission accomplished.

Sort of.

Flowey continued to complain whilst Frisk was getting ready, succeeding in annoying not only Frisk, but Toriel and Sans as well.

Then things kinda went downhill for Flowey.

Frisk, clearly tired of the flower's complaining, resolved to put tape over the flowers mouth, efficiently shutting him up.

Sort of.

"MHMMMMHMMMMHHMMMHMHMH!" Flowey said through the tape. Please. A covered mouth wasn't going to hinder Flowey in his attempt to annoy the hell outta everyone.

This was how things continued, up until Frisk got to school. At the front doors, they proceed to rip the tape off of Flowey's face, and none to gently either.

"Ouch!" Flowey shrieked. "Frisk, you Blast-Ended Skrewt! That hurt!" Frisk quickly signed sorry, and then stuffed Flowey into their backpack, much to his displeasure.

"Frisk, this is very uncomfortable!" Flowey called. There was a pause, and then Flowey said: "Erm, Frisk, I think I'm a little claustrophobic, can I come out now?" Frisk sighed, and quickened their pacing, desperately trying to make it to class on time.

Thankfully they did, and they quickly took Flowey out of their backpack and set him on their desk.

"Ah, freedom!" Flowey cried, then glared at Frisk. "And you are in so much trouble, for the backpack mishap, and the tape. Watch your back." Frisk simply smiled at the enraged flower, and pulled their sketchbook out of their bag. Flowey leaned over his pot to get a better look at what Frisk was sketching.

It appeared to be a picture of Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys, Asgore, Mettaton, Muffet, Toriel, Frisk, and Flowey standing side-by-side. It was actually drawn in very good detail, for Frisk's age.

A shrill whistle suddenly pierced the air, causing Frisk and many other students to put their hands over their ears. Flowey had to settle for shrinking in his pot. All eyes turned to the front, where the whistle had originated from.

A woman who looked to be about 30 smiled at everyone, but it wasn't a sweet smile. It was a smile that Flowey was quite familiar with, as he often gave it to his victims.

It was a smile of hatred, fakeness, and _evil._

"Who is this chick?" Flowey whispered to Frisk. Frisk, who had an emotion on their face Flowey associated with fear, quickly signed: _Miss Evans._

Miss Evans began to take attendance.

She rattled down the list till she came to: 'Frisk Dreemurr.'

Frisk, instead of saying 'present' like the other kids, simply raised their hand. Miss Evans pretended to look for Frisk, even though she could clearly see that Frisk had their hand up. Flowey snorted. She was a terrible actress.

"Frisk Dreemurr?" She called again. Frisk raised their hand again, and Miss Evans remained oblivious.

She called Frisk's name one more time, and Flowey snapped.

"Are you blind?" he snapped. "Frisk is right in front of you, you idiot!" Miss Evan's jaw dropped. She clearly hadn't thought that the flower on Frisk's desk would talk to her, much less insult her.

Clearly not wanting to lose what respect she had going for her, she striated up to her full height (which actually wasn't that tall) and glared at Flowey. The flower clearly wasn't fazed in the slightest.

"How am I supposed to know if Frisk is here if she doesn't use her words?" Miss Evans asked, unaware she was pissing off a slightly insane flower. Frisk stiffened up at the use of the wrong pronoun.

"'She?'" Flowey repeated in outrage. "Frisk is non-binary, you dumbass." Frisk, who had obviously realized this conversation was spinning in a bad direction, quickly placed another piece of tape across Flowey's mouth.

"MHMMMMHMMMMMMHMMMMMMMM!" Flowey yelled through his gag. Miss Evans smiled sweetly at him.

"Thank you for silencing your pet, Miss Dreemurr." Miss Evans said. Flowey recoiled away from her. Pet? _Pet?_ He was nobody's pet, thank you very much.

First and second period dragged on, Frisk having Miss Demon- sorry, Miss Evans for two consecutive periods. Throughout this time, Flowey made sure to let Frisk, and the whole class know how much he detested being gagged.

Finally, Miss Evans, clearly tired of Flowey's antics, slammed her hand down on the desk.

"Frisk!" She cried. "If you cannot keep that pet of yours quiet, it'll have to go!" Flowey raised his eyebrows. Go where? He was very curious.

Sadly, (at least in Flowey's case) the bell rang for lunch before Flowey could annoy Miss Evans enough for him ' _to go._ ' He still didn't know what that meant, or where he would go. He resolved to ask Frisk about it later.

The said child picked up their bag, and, much to Flowey's distain, shoved the flower inside of it and made a beeline for the door, evidently wanting to avoid Miss Evans at all costs.

They were a second too late.

"Miss Dremurr." Miss Evans called them, and Flowey felt Frisk stiffen up, before turning around and heading back to Miss Evans.

"May I please see the sunflower that you brought to school today?" Flowey heard her ask Frisk. He was immediately offended. He was a _buttercup_ , not a _sunflower._ Learn the difference.

Flowey was shaken out of his stupor when Frisk reached into the bag and brought him out, tape still covering his mouth. Frisk set him on the desk before Miss Evans rather reluctantly. She smiled sweetly at him, almost as if to intimidate Flowey, but needless to say, the flower wasn't fazed. Please. He's faced Sans after he killed his brother. A petty human wasn't going to scare him.

Miss Evans reached across the table, and ripped the tape off of Flowey's face. He scowled at her.

"Could you have been any gentler?" he asked angrily. Miss Evans doesn't reply and simply throws the tape in the waste bin. She then turned to Frisk.

"Miss Dreemurr, please wait outside the classroom while I have, ah, _words_ with your pet." she said. Frisk hesitated, clearly not wanting to leave their teacher alone with Flowey. Miss Evans eyes narrowed at Frisk's hesitance.

"Frisk," she spoke, her voice dangerously calm. "Leave. Now." Frisk shot Flowey an apologetic look and left the classroom.

Almost immediately, Miss Evans 'sweet' attitude disappeared. She turned to Flowey, glaring at him. Flowey settled for the old insane grin.

"Howdy!" he chirped. "I'm Flowey, Flowey the flower!" Miss Evans seemed... taken aback by Flowey's cheerful demeanor, for lack of a better word. She quickly composed herself and glowered at the flower.

"Flowey," she said, her voice dangerously calm. "I wont stand for you're kind of behavior in my class. If you continue to act like this, you will not be allowed back into the school." Flowey snorted.

"Do you think I _want_ to be here?" he asked incredulously. "I would rather be in _hell_ then in your class." Miss Evans narrowed her eyes at him.

"Watch your mouth when you're in my class." She warned. Flowey laughed, clearly unnerving Miss Evans.

"Like hell I will," Flowey said. He then stopped smiling, and gave her a glare that scared the living daylights out of most people.

"Sure its: ' _your class,_ ', but when you insult one of my friends, you enter _my world,_ " he said, staring into her eyes, not blinking. "And in my world, its KILL OR BE KILLED!" he then started laughing again, using the high, cruel, insane laugh that he used to reserve for unfortunate humans who fell into the underground.

Needless to say, it freaked out Miss Evans, as she went and got Frisk very quickly, and ushered them out of her class with more haste then necessary.

Flowey and Frisk walked in silence, Flowey, for the first time in his life not knowing what to say, and Frisk being unable to talk.

Frisk reached their locker, and, after potting in the correct passcode for the lock, opened it up and placed Flowey on the top shelf. They then started signing, so fast Flowey had to ask them to slow down.

 _Why did you stick up for me?_ Frisk asked. _I thought you hated me._ Flowey snorted.

"I _do_ hate you," he said, looking around. "I just... don't like seeing people get bullied?"

Frisk, seemingly happy with Flowey's answer, took the flower down from the shelf and headed off towards the cafeteria. Flowey breathed a sigh of relief.

He'd lied.

Flowey didn't care if people got bullied. No, the only reason he stood up for Frisk was because they reminded him of... an old friend of his.

Flowey shook his head, successfully shaking himself out of his memories. No. He wouldn't dwell on them anymore.

Because they died a long time ago...

...After an 'accident' with some buttercups.

 **And BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM! Another chapter done!**

 **Ok, firstly, right of the bat, I am so sorry about my lack of updates. I legit didn't mean for this to happen, and its honestly not even my fault.**

 **My laptop broke.**

 **I know, I know, standard excuse, but I'm honestly telling the truth. Like, I'll open up the screen and it'll just be a big, gigantic blob of white.**

 **So, when I first noticed, I of course had a panic attack, all like: _My fanfics! My stories! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_ When I realized that there were only two fanfics I actually care about, this one (Which I have on fanfiction, obviously) and a Shadow of the Colossus fanfic that I've saved in an email. And the only original story I care about is on my Google Drive.**

 **So, I think it now stands to say that updates will be less frequent, now that I don't have a computer. (I'm using my mum's laptop to update this story, by the way) Keep in mind that I have no intentions of abandoning this story, since I actually have an idea of where its going.**

 **Oh yeah, and as for the Harry Potter reference, I don't even know. I just typed it in, and it made me laugh, so I decided to leave it in.**

 **So, I'll end this ridiculously long authors note now.**

 **Au revoir, little biscuits!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Flowey's P.O.V- third person

Frisk led- or rather carried- Flowey to a large, bustling room with tons of kids inside. Flowey wrinkled his nose.

"Oh my god, what is that smell?" Flowey asked, barely able to keep from gagging. Frisk gave the flower and apologetic glance.

 _Cafeteria food,_ they signed. Flowey began to feel queasy.

"Hey Frisk?" he asked. "Can we possibly _not_ go in there? My breakfast is threatening to make an appearance." Frisk noticed the flower's slightly green face and didn't hesitate to hurry outside. They sat down on the grass and put Flowey's pot beside them.

"Thanks Frisk." Flowey muttered. Frisk simply nodded, and unwrapped the sandwich Toriel had packed them. Once they finished that, they pulled out a packet of gummy worms that caught Flowey's eye.

"What are those?" he asked suspiciously. Frisk put the bag down momentarily to sign.

 _Gummy worms,_ They signed. _Want one?_ Flowey snorted.

"Pshh, like I'd eat worms," the flower said. "I'm a flower, not a bird. Learn the difference." Frisk shrugged and opened the bag. Flowey immediately regretted saying no when a delicious smell wafted out of the bag. Flowey gazed at the gummy worms curiously.

10 seconds passed...

15 seconds passed...

20 seconds pass-

"Fine!" Flowey snapped. "Give me one!" Frisk stared at the seething flower for a second before realizing what Flowey was on about. They cautiously reached into the bag and brought out a pink and blue gummy worm and held it out to Flowey, who was very quick to grab a hold of it with his teeth, nearly biting Frisk in the process.

 _Wow!_ Frisk signed. _You must really like candy!_

Flowey chewed furiously.

 _No? Well I-_

"I DO AND I HATE IT!" Flowey shouted, accidentally spraying bits of gummy worm in front of him. Frisk tried to hold in a laugh but was unsuccessful. Flowey glared at them, and speared the bag of gummy worms with a wine, pulling it back towards him. Frisk stared at the flower in shock. Flowey shrugged.

"What?" he asked through a mouthful of gummy worms. "I never said I lost any of my magic."

The two of them remained in comfortable silence for about 5 minutes, in which Flowey devoured nearly the entire bag of gummy worms.

Then, things kinda went downhill.

Unbeknownst to Frisk, two kids that had been bullying Frisk for some time had started to make their way over to the duo. Frisk noticed a second too late, and quickly picked up Flowey, accidentally knocking the gummy bear he had been eating out of his mouth.

"Frisk!" Flowey scolded. "That was the last pink and blue one you idio-" Frisk clamped a hand over Flowey's mouth, being mindful of the plants delicate structure. Flowey, not liking being gagged for the third time that day, decided to let Frisk know how much he detested this and bit them. Frisk yanked their hand away from Flowey's mouth, glaring at the flower. Flowey simply smiled at the enraged child.

"Hey look, its the monster kid!" One of the children suddenly said, scaring the crap outta Flowey, who had been more focused on biting Frisk then paying attention to the other kids.

"Aww look, they've got a pet flower, the little baby!" the other one teased. Frisk remained silent and stared at their shoes.

"Whats wrong freak?" one of the children taunted. "Cat got your tongue?" Frisk kept their eyes on the ground.

One of the children, evidently tired with Frisk's lack of communication, moved to hit the child. Flowey patiently waited for Frisk to dodge. He's seen how good the kid is at avoiding attacks.

But to Flowey's utmost surprise, Frisk simply took the hit. He quickly checked Frisk's stats. 18/20 HP. Not the strongest attack, but if Frisk didn't do anything about it... Well, it would only be 9 more attacks and then... you know.

This is where Flowey decided to intervene.

"Howdy!" he cried, efficiently snagging the attention of the two kids who were bullying Frisk. They clearly hadn't expected Flowey to talk.

"Aww look, the little toy talks." one of them teased.

"I'm Flowey, Flowey the flower!" Flowey said. This was practically a routine for him now. The kids practically fell over laughing.

"No way, it actually says its name?" One of them exclaimed. "What kind of name is Flowey anyways?" Flowey was immediately offended. He liked his name, thank you very much.

 _Ok,_ Flowey thought. _Enough screwing around._ He quickly entered battle mode, efficiently scaring the crap out of the kids.

"Wha-Whats going on?" One of the kids asked, clearly frightened. Flowey grinned evilly.

"Your in a battle with me!" he chirped. The kids cast frightened looks at each other.

"Wha-whats- I-we- don't understand!" One of the kids said. Flowey sighed. Kids were really slow sometimes. At least Frisk was a quick learner. He wasn't going to be kind enough to teach these kids the ins and outs of battle, however.

"Its pretty simple," he admitted. "You see that reddish-blackish thing? That's your SOUL. Dodge everything I throw at it." Flowey quickly trapped the kids SOULS in a ring of 'friendliness pellets'. One of the kids let out a frightened squeak.

"Are you sorry for being nasty to Frisk, idiots?" he called to them. There were some courses of yes, and nodding of the heads. Flowey pretended to examine one of his leaves.

"Hmm," he said, appearing to be bored, when in reality, he was having the best time ever. "I don't believe you." He quickly sped up the 'friendliness pellets', making them grow nearer and nearer to the kids SOULS every second.

"No please Mister Flower!" One of the kids cried. "We really are so sorry!" Flowey sighed.

"Who am I kidding?" he asked himself, then looked at the kids. "Your not sorry at all. You're perfectly happy with bullying Frisk." He made the circle of 'friendliness pellets' even smaller.

"Tell you what," he said. "You leave Frisk alone, and I wont kill you. Deal?" The kids frantically nodded their heads, looking at the ring of 'friendliness pellets' as if expecting them to disappear.

They didn't.

Flowey continued to observe his leaves, completely oblivious of the frightened looks the kids were giving him. Oh man, this was so much fun.

"Um- Mr Flower?" One of the kids asked hesitantly. Flowey's head snapped up.

"Its Flowey," he said automatically. "What do you want?" The kids started shaking, eying the 'friendliness pellets' that were getting closer and closer.

"I-I thought you weren't going to kill us." he said. Flowey gave him an extra wide grin.

"Oh, those 'friendliness pellets' wont kill you," he said. "Most likely they'll just knock off one or two HP. Consider it payback for what you did to Frisk." he didn't bother mentioning that he was to weak to have attacks that would deal a significant amount of damage. Nobody needed to know that.

The 'friendliness pellets' hit the kids SOULS, and like Flowey predicted, they only knocked off about 2 HP. Flowey felt a wave of temptation wash over him. He _could_ kill the kids and absorb their SOULS. That was always an option.

Flowey immediately dismissed the idea. No, these kids were to weak, they didn't have a lot of DETERMINATION.

With that in mind, Flowey, for the first time in his life (as far as he could tell) SPARED the kids. They all exited battle mode, and the kids ran off as fast as their legs could carry them. Flowey grinned triumphantly. Success.

Flowey was jolted back into reality when Frisk picked him up, scaring the crap outta him. He hadnt known Frisk was there.

"Holy crap Frisk, let me know your their next time!" Flowey gasped. Frisk didn't reply, and instead started walking back towards the building, taking Flowey with them.

"Frisk?" Flowey asked. "You ok?" Frisk gave a nod, and signed something to the golden flower.

 _I just don't get it,_ they said. Flowey was confused. What didn't they get?

Flowey voiced this question aloud, and Frisk stopped to talk to them.

 _Why did you stick up for me?_ they asked. _That's twice today you've done that. That's a little odd for you._ Flowey had to admit, he _had_ been acting a little strange, constantly sticking up for Frisk all the time.

"I guess," Flowey said, slightly uncomfortable with the topic. He didn't want Frisk to know why he was sticking up for them.

 _Why Flowey?_ Frisk asked. Flowey started squirming in his pot.

"I told you, I don't like bullies." Flowey said, avoiding eye contact. Frisk frowned, evidently not believing the flower. Flowey sighed.

"Ok, if you must know, its because you remind me of someone." he said hesitantly. "And if you ask who, I will smack you to next week." Frisk put their hands up in surrender, and started walking again. A thought suddenly struck Flowey, and he realized he should have asked this sooner.

"Frisk," he said curiously. "Why did you just take the hits that jerk gave you?" Frisk froze up, if only for a second. They then started walking again.

 _Its just less trouble that way,_ they signed. Flowey frowned.

"Admittedly, this probably isn't my area of expertise," Flowey said. "But don't you think you should tell someone about this?" Frisk gave a barely audible sigh.

 _Yeah, I know,_ they signed. _I've been putting it off. But i guess you'll tell, wont you?_ Flowey snorted.

"Please. I couldn't give a damn whether or not you tell someone," he said. "Its your choice." Frisk bit their lip, then started signing again.

 _I guess I should tell Toriel or Sans or Papyrus,_ they admitted. Flowey found himself nodding, agreeing with what the child was saying-err, signing.

"Hey Frisk?" Flowey asked suddenly. "Do we get to go home now?" a sideways grin worked its way onto Frisks face.

 _Nope,_ they signed. _We've still got about 4-5 hours left._ Flowey gasped.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

 **Wassup wombats? Another chapter done! Are you guys proud of me?**

 **I seriously didn't expect to update so soon, but I had a burst of inspiration, and though: _What the heck?_ So I wrote this up on my dad's computer, which is a challenge in itself, as his computer is ridiculously slow, and its got one of those keyboards with the keys that pop out of the keyboard, you know? Needless to say, it was very time consuming to write this chapter, but hey, I had fun doing it, so, whatevs.**

 **Ok, but honestly, I have no idea when the next chapter is going to be. My upload schedule has swan dived out of the window, abandoning me and shattering the window glass.**

 **Anyways:**

 **Au revoir, little biscuits!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Flowey's P.O.V- third person

The rest of the school day passed uneventfully, much to Flowey's dismay. He was practically dying of boredom.

Needless to say, the flower was more then relieved when the bell finally rang, signaling the end of the school day.

"Never take me back here again," Flowey begged as Frisk packed their bag. "It was so boring!" Frisk gave an apologetic glance at Flowey.

 _Sorry,_ they signed. Flowey huffed.

"Whatever," he said. "Keep me away from this torture chamber, and you're forgiven." Frisk cracked as smile as they swung their bag over their shoulders. They picked up Flowey and began making their way towards the doors. The said flower smiled. He was finally getting out of here.

Frisk made their way outside and began looking for someone.

"Who are you looking for?" Flowey asked.

 _Sans,_ Frisk sighed, not looking at the flower. _He's usually here to pick me up. Or Papyrus._ Flowey sighed, and began to look for the skeleton as well. He couldn't help but feel a little jealous of how much everyone seemed to care for Frisk.

Frisk suddenly spotted the comedic skeleton, as they made a beeline towards him, successfully shaking Flowey out of his stupor. Flowey shook his head. He needed to stop dwelling on things.

 _Hi Sans!_ Frisk signed. Sans didn't reply. Frisk frowned.

 _Sans?_ They sighed. He said skeleton sighed.

"C'mon Frisk, we've got a meeting with the principal," he said. Frisk frowned.

 _Why?_ They asked. Sans scowled.

"Because that little flower engaged in battle with some students," Sans said, and looked at Flowey. The said flower shrank back a little in his pot. Sans sighed, and started walking, Frisk following him.

 _This is gonna end badly, isn't it?_ Frisk asked. Sans gave a half-hearted smile.

"Nah, I'm pretty sure once we get everything sorted out, everything will move along _bone-_ tivly." Sans said. Frisk laughed at the pun, whilst Flowey settled for hitting his head against his pot. Frisk chuckled, and gently grabbed a hold of the plants head, stopping him from injuring himself.

The trio walked back into the school, down countless corridors, till they came to a door labeled _OFFICE_ _._ Sans sighed, opened the door, and stepped inside.

A secretary looked up when Sans entered, and her eyes widened when she realized that there was a _skeleton_ in the office. She gulped.

"H-Hello, how can I help you?" she asked, shaking a bit. Sans dug around in his pockets, evidently looking for something.

"I've got a meeting with Mr- Averypot?" the end of the skeleton's sentence turned into a question. The secretary nodded, and pointed towards a door.

"H-he should be i-in there." she said. Sans thanked her for her help, and headed towards the door that she pointed towards. He opened it, and stepped inside.

Flowey wished he hadn't.

Immediately, the smell of cigarette smoke hit the flower's nose. He gagged.

"Eww, what is that smell?" he asked. Sans sighed.

"Cigarette smoke." he said. A man that Flowey somehow hadn't noticed turned around when he heard Flowey speak. His eyes widened when he noticed the skeleton.

"Wh-what do you want?" the man asked, nearly dropping his cigarette. Flowey rolled his eyes.

"I've got a meeting with Mr Averypot." Sans said. The man suddenly snapped his fingers.

"Oh!" he said. "You must be Sans!" Sans nodded. The man took a drag on his cigarette.

"Sit down, sit down!" he said, motioning to the two seats in front of his desk. Sans and Frisk complied, sitting down on the chairs. Flowey felt his stomach churn when the cigarette smoke got to close to his face. He was beginning to feel _really_ nauseous. The man sat down on the chair behind the desk.

"As you may already know, I am Mr Averypot." Flowey was unable to hold in a snicker at the mention of his name. Averypot? Seriously? Mr Averypot glared at Flowey.

"I take it you're the flower who scared the crap outta 3 of my pupils." he said. Flowey beamed.

"Yep, that's me!" he chirped. "I'm Flowey, Flowey the flower!" Mr Averypot rolled his eyes.

"No duh." he said, then turned to Sans. "Why did Miss Dreemurr bring this flower to school." Frisk stiffened up at the use of the wrong pronoun. Sans glared at Mr Averypot.

"Frisk is non-binary," he said. Mr Averypot took another drag of his cigarette.

"Yeah, that's great," he said flippantly. "Why did Frisk bring this abomination to school." Flowey frowned. Those words hurt. Sans glared at Mr Averypot.

"No one could babysit Flowey, so he had to go to school with Frisk." he said. Mr Averypot frowned.

"Why do you need someone to babysit a flower?" He asked.

"That's none of your business." Sans said. Flowey desperately wanted to say: _'They didn't trust me not to go on a killing spree unattended,'_ but he had the feeling Sans would be pissed at him if he did. Mr Averypot sighed.

"Ok, whatever," he said. "Then can you explain why Flowey attacked three students for no reason?"

"Because I'm an insane psychopath who needs help?" Flowey supplied before he could help himself. Mr Averypot stared at him in shock. Flowey giggled.

"Just kidding." he said. Mr Averypot shook his head, and asked Sans the same question again. Sans sighed.

"I don't know," he admitted. "Flowey _'s_ just like that sometimes." This is where Frisk started signing, going to fast for Flowey to understand. A flicker of surprise flashed across Sans's face.

"Really?" he asked. Frisk nodded. Sans turned to Mr Averypot.

"Frisk said that Flowey stuck up for them when some kids bullied them." he said. Mr Averypot huffed.

"Their lying, or course." he said angrily. A look of confusion flitted across the skeleton's face.

"Why would Frisk lie?" he asked. Mr Averypot threw his hands in the air.

"Because their best friends!" he huffed. "They obviously don't want to get their best friend into trouble, so they lie!" Flowey glared at him.

"No," Flowey said. "Frisk and I aren't best friends. Its kinda difficult to be best friends with someone you've tried to kill 100 times." Mr Averypot's jaw dropped.

"But don't worry," Flowey continued, oblivious to Mr Averypot's shocked expression. "I'm a little bored of killing people. Eating gummy worms is much more exciting." Mr Averypot shook his head, and looked at Sans again.

"I-uh-" he cleared his throat, regaining his composure. "I'll let this incident slide so long as Flowey never comes to school again." Sans chuckled.

"Deal." he said, and stood up. Mr Averypot did the same.

"It was nice meeting you," Sans said, though it was obviously a lie. Mr Averypot forced a smile onto his face.

"Likewise." he said. Frisk picked up Flowey's pot. The said flower groaned, feeling his nausea return.

"Hey Frisk?' The flower asked. "Can you throw me out the window? I think I'm gonna be sick." Frisk's eyes widened, and they quickly ran out of the office, into the yard, and set Flowey down behind some bushes just as the flower expelled his feast of gummy worms from earlier.

"Ugh," the flower groaned. "Frisk, if you ever take me back into that office, I will personally twist your head off your shoulders and use it as a ball." Frisk nodded, eyes wide.

"Frisk! Frisk!" A voice called. Its Sans. Frisk waved at the skeleton. Sans walked over to them.

"Why'd you bolt kid?" he asked. Frisk pointed at Flowey, who was busy puking his guts up again. Sans winced in sympathy.

"Oh," he said. "Cigarette smoke get to you bud?" Flowey stopped vomiting long enough to glare at the skeleton.

"What do you think?" he asked, shaking. "Go away." Sans grinned.

"Oh, you want us to _leaf_ you alone _bud?_ " he asked. Flowey groaned, and hit his head against his pot.

"Ugh, just reset already Frisk." the flower said. Frisk shook their head.

 _Ok, this is officially the worst day of my life,_ Flowey thought sourly.

"Hey, Flowey?" Sans asked. Flowey glared at the skeleton.

"What?" he spat. Sans picked at his metacarpals.

"Thanks for sticking up for Frisk," he said. Flowey gazed at the skeleton disbelievingly. Did _Sans_ just thank _Flowey?_ He must've hit his head harder then he thought.

"You're welcome." The flower said suspiciously. Sans nodded, and looked at Frisk.

"Why didn't you tell anyone you were being bullied kid?" he asked. Frisk bit their lip, and started signing again.

 _It was just less trouble if I didn't tell,_ They said. Sans frowned.

"Kid, if something or someone bothers you, tell one of us about it, kay?" he said. Frisk nodded, and turned to Flowey.

 _How are you feeling Flowey?_ They asked.

"Ridiculously nauseous still, but I'll live," the flower said. "Can we go home now? I don't want to spend another second here." Frisk gave a silent laugh and picked up Flowey. They started walking in the direction of their house, but Sans stopped them.

"Kid, wait," he said. "I know a shortcut."

 **And BAM! Another chapter done!**

 **Ok, firstly, right of the bat: I'm sorry for not updating. There. That's said and done. I don't really have an excuse other then procrastination and school. I hate school.**

 **Secondly: I'd like to give my little sister credit for coming up with the name of the principal. *claps slowly* Fabulous name, isn't it?**

 **Thirdly: Sorry if this chapter seems rushed in any way, I was just not happy with it. I couldn't get it right, but I owe you guys a chapter, so here it is. Next chapter will be better, as I actually have a gameplan for it. *laughs evilly* mwahahahahaha  
**

 **Fourthly:**

 **Au revior, little biscuits!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Flowey's P.O.V- third person

"AH-CHOO!" Flowey sneezed for what seemed like the 50th time that day. Frisk stole a concerned glance at the flower.

 _You ok?_ they signed. Flowey coughed.

"Of course Frisk, why wouldn't I be?" Flowey asked, sounding a bit congested. Frisk frowned, and placed a finger on the flower's forehead. Flowey reeled away from Frisk.

"What are you doing Frisk?" the buttercup asked. Frisk frowned.

 _Checking to see if you have a fever,_ they said, and felt Flowey's forehead again. _Which you do._

"Whats a fever again?" Flowey asked. Frisk sighed.

 _A fever is when your body temperature is higher then is should be,_ Frisk explained. _Wait right here_.

"Do I really have a choice?" Flowey called to Frisk's retreating back. Flowey leaned back in his pot. He really was feeling awful. He kinda just wanted to lie there, and fall asleep...

"Flowey? Flowey!" someone called Flowey's name. He opened his yes and realized he'd been falling asleep- without the music box. He shuddered.

 _Not gonna make that mistake again,_ Flowey thought. _Note to self: Make sure you don't fall asleep without the music box._

Flowey was shaken out of his stupor when he heard Toriel call his name. He blinked.

"What?" he asked. Toriel sighed.

"I said: How are you feeling?" the boss monster repeated herself.

"Peachy." Flowey replied stiffly. Toriel sighed, and looked at Frisk.

"Have you any idea why he is so adamant about lying about the state of his well-being?" Toriel asked Frisk. The said child shrugged, and started signing again. Once they'd finished, Toriel nodded, and placed a finger on Flowey's forehead. Much like before, he recoiled away from her. Toriel turned to Frisk.

"You're right, my child," she said. "Flowey is running a temperature. Wait here while I go get a thermometer." Toriel turned around and headed out of Frisk's room. Flowey sneezed again. Frisk looked at the flower worriedly. Flowey noticed Frisk's concerned glare and narrowed his eyes.

"What?" Flowey snapped.

 _I'm just worried about you,_ they said. Flowey sagged in his pot.

"Why?" he asked tiredly. "If I remember correctly, didn't I try to kill you numerous times and give you at least five death threats a day? Why would you care about me?" Frisk sighed.

 _I want you to be happy, Flowey,_ they signed. _Nobody deserves to be unable to feel emotions. Nobody._ Flowey huffed.

"Whatever." he said, and broke into a sneezing fit that lasted about 30 seconds. Toriel returned just after Flowey stopped sneezing.

"Sorry I was so long," she said. "I misplaced the thermometer." She walked over to Flowey.

"Open your mouth," she instructed. Flowey didn't.

"Why?" he asked. "I'd like to know whats going on no- ACK!" Flowey's sentence was cut short by Toriel shoving the thermometer in his mouth. He glared at he, fuming. Frisk laughed silently at the flower's predicament. Flowey glowered at them.

The thermometer suddenly beeped, successfully scaring the crap outta Flowey. Toriel gently took the thermometer out of the flower's mouth and checked the temperature. She sighed.

"Frisk is right Flowey," she said to the buttercup. "You are running a fever." Flowey sighed.

"And that's bad because?" He asked crossly.

"Its not actually," Toriel admitted. "A fever means the enzymes in your body are fighting against whatever bacteria are making you sick." Flowey stared up at her, pretending to understand. He wasn't in the mood for a lecture.

"Ok." he muttered. "That's great." Toriel sighed.

"Frisk, child, do you think Sans of Papyrus would be willing to babysit Flowey for today?" she asked them. Flowey snapped to attention. Babysit? _Babysit?_ What did they think he was, a toddler? Flowey doesn't need to be babysat, thank you very much.

"I don't need to be babysat," Flowey huffed. "I'm old enough to be left at home alone." Flowey stopped short. He sounded just like Asriel then. Strange. Toriel sighed again.

"Its just easier if someone is there to watch over you." Toriel said. Flowey scowled. He didn't want to be babysat. He didn't _need_ to be babysat.

Suddenly a horrible thought entered Flowey's mind.

What if he became _delirious?_

Now, Flowey will admit, his memory of stuff in different timelines is pretty sketchy and all around terrible, but he has one clear memory of himself being delirious and spilling all his secrets about himself being able to reset, how he became a flower, and how he was once Asriel to the fish lady- Undyne. It must've been a long time ago if Undyne was willing to listen to him.

But back to the problem at hand.

Flowey made a mental note to stay as clear-headed throughout the day as possible, though he had the feeling that would be a fruitless effort.

The golden buttercup was so caught up in his own thoughts that he didn't notice Sans and Papyrus enter the room. He was reminded, however, when Papyrus began to talk.

"MY FRIEND FLOWEY IS NOT FEELING WELL?" Papyrus asked in his loud voice. Flowey winced. "THEN I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL MAKE SURE HE FEELS BETTER! AFTER ALL, WHO CAN FEEL UNWELL WHEN THEY ARE WITH SUCH A COOL DUDE LIKE ME? NYEH HEH HEH!" Flowey rolled his eyes. If Papyrus didn't shut up, not only was Flowey going to be unwell, but he'd be deaf too.

"So you'll stay and watch after him?" Toriel asked hopefully. Both skelebros nodded, though Sans looked less then pleased about having to watch after a flower. Toriel breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you." she said, then turned to Frisk.

"Come along child," she said. "You'll be late for school if you do not hurry." Frisk gave Flowey a smile, grabbed their bag, and proceeded to run out the door. Toriel turned to the skelebros.

"Thank you both." she said, then stole a glance at the clock in Frisk's room.

"I've got to go, or else I'll be late for work. Flowey," she fixed the flower with a stern glare. "Be good." Flowey huffed. Toriel left.

...

"I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, SHALL MAKE FLOWEY SOME SPAGHETTI!" Papyrus announced, the hurried out of Frisk's bedroom. Flowey rolled his eyes, wondering how Sans managed to hang around his younger brother and not go insane.

"Hey, I recognize this!" Sans suddenly said, successfully shaking Flowey out of his stupor. He looked over at Sans and realized he was holding his music box. No, not his music box, _Asriel's_ music box. There's a difference.

"Tori said her son made this, Asriel," Sans said, more to himself then Flowey. "What's it doing in Frisk's room?" Flowey bit his lip.

"Its because of me," he admitted. "Frisk found out that it calms me down and helps me me sleep, so now whenever I go to bed or have a tantrum, they play it, and I either calm down, or fall asleep _._ Sometimes both." Flowey didnt bother mentioning _why_ he couldn't go to sleep without the music box, or why it calms him down. That would just lead to more questions. Papyrus suddenly came into Frisk's room, with him, a plate of spaghetti.

"THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS RETURNED FROM THE KITCHEN!" he announced, stating the obvious. Papyrus suddenly noticed the music box in Sans's hands. "WHAT HAVE YOU GOT THERE BROTHER?" Sans looked down at the music box in his hands.

"Just a music box," he said. "Hey, do you think maybe we could play it? I love music boxes." Papyrus nodded.

"THAT'S A WONDERFUL IDEA SANS!" the taller skelly said. Sans set the music box down and wound it up. "Memory" began to play, and Flowey's cold began taking its toll on him, making the golden flower sleepy. Sans and Papyrus noticed the flower's drooping stance, and quietly exited the room, leaving the spaghetti and music box behind with the buttercup.

Flowey fell asleep.

 **...**

 **So... I'm not dead.**

 **Yay? *dodges pots and pans being thrown***

 **Ok, ok, I'm sorry for not updating, bla bla bla. You guys have heard it all before.**

 **I _may_ be getting a new laptop this week, so that _should_ mean more chapters and such, if I stop procrastinating long enough to post them.**

 **ALSO: Guys, I want your honest opinion on something, two things actually:**

 **A) Does the word 'opinion' ever look like the word 'onion' to you?**

 **And B) Do you guys want me to do a PTA Flowey? Like have Sans take Flowey to the PTA meetings, and instead of having Sans get pissed, _Flowey_ gets pissed? Leave a review of PM me your opinion, if you want.**

 **Oh, and sorry for the shorter chapter, I'm in a hurry to get this up, as I've left you guys with no chapter for the past week.**

 **Oops.**

 **Au revior, little biscutes!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Flowey's P.O.V- third person

"RESET ALREADY FRISK!" Flowey screamed. The flower knew full well that the child could not hear him, but it felt good to scream anyways.

Honestly, he was ok enough when he woke up, abeit, rather congested still, but he was _ok._

Which, in Flowey's terms, ok is his equivalent of ecstatically happy.

Anyways, things really started going downhill for Flowey when the pasta-loving skeleton tried to make him feel better. Honestly. Flowey knew Papyrus meant well, but with him constantly trying to give Flowey spaghetti and him talking with his overly loud voice, it just made the flower want to go back to the underground.

The smiley trashbag was a little better, Flowey will admit. He mostly left the flower to his own devices, only asking if he wanted anything a few times.

But things really turned for the worst when Flowey's fever spiked.

He'd had this fever all day, and it was rather persistent about not breaking, which just made Flowey more short tempered and worried. He was terrified that he'd become delirious and spill his secrets about being Asriel the the skelebros, which is why he did everything in his power to try and stop his fever from spiking to much.

It was all in vain, sadly.

Papyrus had just left to get more spaghetti when it happened, actually. All Flowey remembered was just sitting there, feeling sickly, and them _BOOM!_ Memory blank.

Basically, Flowey became delirious- exactly what he had been trying to avoid.

"Hey Sans!" the little buttercup called to the skeleton. Sans looked up from his joke book.

"Yeah?" he asked. Flowey tilted his head to one side.

"Why is everyone so afraid of dying?" he asked. "It isn't that bad." Sans knit his eyebrows- or he would've, if he had any. What was this flower on about?

"Ummmm..." Sans set down his joke book and walked over to Flowey, laying one bony finger on the flower's tiny forehead. Flowey giggled.

"Your hands are weird," he said. "Why do they look like that?" Sans sighed, realizing that Flowey was delirious.

"My hands look like that because I'm a skeleton." Sans said. Flowey gazed up at Sans in confusion.

"How do you stay together then?" he asked. Sans paused to think. That actually was a _very_ good question.

"I don't know," he admitted. "Magic?" Flowey huffed.

"That's not a very good answer." the flower said sourly. Sans cracked a grin.

"Sorry _bud,_ that's the best answer I got." Flowey groaned.

"That was terrible," he said. "You need to work on your jokes." Sans's grin grew wider, if that was possible.

"Well I'm glad we got to the _root_ of the problem." he said. Flowey groaned again, and hit his head against his pot. Sans laughed a bit.

The golden flower suddenly sat- err, _stood,_ bolt upright in his pot, successfully startling Sans.

"Soooooooooo," Flowey said, a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Do you like Toriel?" Sans felt his face flush blue.

"I- err, well," he fumbled, unable to come up with a reply. Flowey laughed.

"You _do_ , don't you?" he asked. Sans suddenly developed an interest in his blue hoodie. Flowey laughed, and began singing.

" _Toriel and Sans, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!_ " he sang. Sans felt his face flush an even deeper shade of blue, if that were possible. " _First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes Toriel with a baby carriage!_ " Flowey suddenly stopped short, confusion written all over his face.

"Hey Sans?" he asked curiously. "How do skeletons have children?" Sans buried his face in his hands to hide his blush.

"I don't know," he said, not wanting to go into the details. Flowey _tsked_.

"I thought you would know," he said. "Since your a skeleton and all." Sans shot bolt upright. He couldn't take this anymore.

"Ok, change of subject." he said. Flowey, much to his surprise, nodded.

There was some silence between the two, then-

"Hey Sans, have you ever wondered what its like to die?"

Sans paused and looked at the flower. What an odd question.

"Ehh, to be be honest, its not something I think about on daily basis," he said. "Why do you ask?" Flowey gave his version of a shrug.

"I dunno, it relates back to he whole _why is everyone so afraid of dying,_ " The flower admitted. He paused, then added. "Its not that bad." Sans frowned, that was the second time Flowey had talked about death not being so bad. He shrugged it off. Must be a result of his fever.

"Hey Sans," Flowey asked. Sans sighed. _So many questions!_

"Yes Flowey?" he asked tiredly. Flowey chewed his lip.

"How would you describe happiness to a person who hasn't felt it in a long time?" he asked eventually. Sans chuckled.

"Man, you ask _a lot_ of strange questions," he said. "Are you always like this." Flowey huffed.

"Just answer the question!" he hissed, venom practically dripping from his voice, Sans jumped a bit at the flower's sudden mood change.

"Alright, alright, jeez, calm down bud," he said, then thought. Hmm, happiness. How would you describe that?

"Well... its kinda like a warm feeling in your chest," he said slowly. "And it makes you feel, I don't know, weightless? Jeez kid, you ask some really difficult questions." Flowey sagged in his pot.

"Weightless huh?" he asked. "Heh, I get that feeling all the time..." Curiosity began brimming in Sans's non-existent stomach.

"Hey Flowey... If I may ask... Whats it like to be a flower?" Sans patiently waited for the said flower to blow up. He wasn't expecting Flowey to answer.

"Its kinda strange," he admitted. "Like, you go to move your arms or legs, but there not there. And then you've got these gigantic petals that get in the way," he swatted at one of his petals. "And its really difficult to move around." Sans stared at the flower, dumbstruck. He hadn't expected Flowey to answer so honestly.

"I remember how I felt when I realized I was a flower," Flowey said, a far away look in his eyes. "I was so shocked, and then I cried." the flower smiled a twisted smile. "I always was a crybaby, wasn't I Chara?" Sans felt confusion settle in his SOUL. Chara... where had he heard that name before?

"I miss you a lot Chara," Sans realized the flower was still talking, mostly to himself now. "I still; dream about your death, you know." he sighed. "I wish I'd followed your plan..." Sans felt his confusion grow.

"but hey, you win some you lose some, right?" Flowey gave q hollow laugh. "Except we lost _big time,_ didn't we Chara? The princess of all monsters dies via buttercup poisoning, and the prince was slaughtered by the humans." Flowey shuddered.

"It _hurt_ Chara," he whispered. "They had fire... and spears." another shudder. "It hurt _a lot._ " He suddenly smiled a twisted grin.

"But hey, the prince is still around, isn't he?" Flowey laughed insanely. "Even if he is a soulless emotionless flower, he still exists!" Sans paused.

 _Soulless emotionless flower?_

Flowey suddenly sighed, shaking Sans out of his stupor.

"Oh... You have to go now Chara?" he asked sadly. "Oh. I understand. We'll talk later." Sans suddenly spoke up.

"Hey bud?" he asked. Flowey looked at him.

"Why?" he asked. Sans hesitated.

"Who were you talking to?" he asked. Flowey sighed in clear irritation.

"Chara, of course," he said, like it was obvious. Sans blinked.

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight," the skeleton said. Flowey rolled his eyes.

"Are you really this stupid?" he asked, honestly sounding like he was asking a question. "I thought eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeveryone knew who Chara was." Sans sighed.

"Newsflash bud, not everyone knows your imaginary friends," he said, temper getting the better of him a bit. Flowey's eyes flashed.

" _Don't you dare call Chara an imaginary friend,_ " he said. Sans gulped. Who knew such a little flower could instill such a large amount of fear into others?

"Ok, ok, calm down." he said. Flowey sighed.

"Sorry," he said. "Its just... I really miss Chara." Sans knit his eyebrows. he was presented with the opportunity to learn more about Flowey here. As much as he hate the little plant, he was very curious about him to.

"So tell me," Sans said. "Who _is_ Chara?" Flowey sighed.

"Chara was the first human that fell into the underground," he said in a monotone. "They were adopted by Queen Toriel and King Asgore." Sans nodded. He knew all this already, but he didn't know that the humans name was Chara.

The name sent ripples of fear up and down his spine for some reason.

"One day, they and Prince Asriel tried to bake their father some pie," Flowey said, still talking in a monotone. "But they misread the instructions and used buttercups instead of butter, and the king fell horribly ill." Sans nodded. He remembered hearing about this when he was just a babybone.

"the king recovered, but Chara was never the same," Flowey continued, voice wobbling a little bit. "They became obsessed with trying to figure out how to break the barrier, and they spent months devising a horrible plan." Flowey began shaking slightly.

"Chara was to eat the buttercups, and when she died, the Price was to absorb her SOUL, pass through the barrier, and collect 7 human SOULS to shatter the said barrier," Flowey said, unable to keep up the monotone any longer. "The two proceeded with their plan, but Prince Asriel screwed up, and got himself killed." Flowey was full on shaking now.

"He managed to bury her underneath some golden buttercups, before he turned to dust," he said. To Sans's surprise, Flowey kept talking. He thought the story was over.

"Time passed, and the newly appointed Doctor Alphys injected a buttercup with DETERMINATION." the small flower said. "She didn't know it, but the flower that she had stuffed full of determination had the dust of Prince Asriel in it," Sans suddenly got a really bad feeling.

"Then, unbeknownst to her, that flower gained a life," he said. "He didn't have a SOUL, or any emotions, but he was all that remained of Prince Asriel," Flowey smiled a twisted grin.

"And do you wanna know what?" he asked. "That little flower was _me._ "

 **Dun dun dun! Evil cliffy!**

 **Ok, firstly, right off the bat: I am pleased to announce that I will do a PTA Flowey! Yay! I just have to fit it into my scheduled.**

 **Secondly: Thank you everyone who has reviewed, followed, or favourited this story. I know I'm a little late with my thanks, and I feel kinda guilty about that, but hey, better late then never, right?**

 **Thirdly:Guys, this story is coming to an end. I know your all sad to hear that, but all good things must come to an end. I think we've got about 4 or 5 more chapters though, so you don't need to worry about the end till a little bit.**

 **Fourthly: Speaking of stories coming to an end... Hey guys, once I finish this story, would you guys like it if I did a bunch of oneshots for Undertale and made them into a book of sorts? Updates wouldn't be regular, I assure you, but it would still be Undertale stuffz.**

 **Fifthly: I apologize if Flowey's delirious behavior isn't realistic, but I needed to have _some_ humor in this story. Plus, keep in mind, the rules of delirium are probably different for flowers.**

 **...**

 **Wow that's a long authors note.**

 **Au revior, little biscuits!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Flowey's P.O.V- third person

Flowey giggled at the look on the skeletons face. It was so funny!

"What?" he asked, smirking. "Did you really think the prince was gone?" he then laughed. "Please."

Sans was shocked, to say the least. Flowey was once Prince Asriel? That seems like something you'd find in a game. Sans shook his head.

"You'll forgive me if I don't believe you, _bud,_ but that story seems rather far-fetched, don't you think?" Flowey glared at the skeleton.

"You see, this is why I never told anyone," he said in clear annoyance. "They'd either be so overjoyed they'd have a bloody heart attack, or they wouldn't believe me." Sans gazed at the flower. Flowey felt his gaze and looked up.

"What?" he snapped. Sans started.

"If you're telling the truth, which I kinda doubt," Sans said slowly. "Why didn't you tell Toriel or Asgore who you once were?" Flowey huffed in annoyance.

"While I would love to see the two of them in tears when they realize what their 'son' had done," Flowey said, giving his version or air quotes. "Part of me wouldn't be able to stand it if they were disappointed in me." Flowey gave a bitter laugh. "I guess I'm more like Asriel then I thought." Flowey sighed, and looked up at the skeletal monster.

"Do me a favor, smiley trashbag, and play that music box, will you?" he asked, then yawned. "I'm tired." Sans did as he was asked, though he questioned why Flowey needed the music box to sleep. The said flower glared at him.

"Because its not high on my 'to-do-list' to wake up screaming bloody murder every time I fall asleep." he snapped. Sans felt a wave of sympathy wash over him. He could relate to waking up screaming, memories of bad times *cough cough* genocide run *cough cough* running through his head.

The comedic skeleton wound up the music box, and let it play.

Almost immediately, Flowey's posture slumped, and his eyes drooped. Sans raised an eyebrow, or lack thereof. He didn't know the music box knocked out the buttercup out THAT easily. Useful information, useful information.

Flowey woke up thirty minutes later, non-delirious. He noticed Sans staring at him, and felt a wave of panic wash over him. Did he spill any secrets while he was delirious?

"What do you want?" Flowey asked, blinking sleep out of his eyes. Sans leaned forward.

"Nothing, I was just wondering how the sweet fun-loving child of Toriel and Asgore could turn into an evil, murderous flower like you." he said, not missing a beat. Flowey felt his breathing quicken.

"What-what do you mean?" he asked, trying and failing miserably to hide the growing panic in his voice. Sans shrugged.

"Oh, nothing, just the fact that _you're Prince Asriel._ " Sans gave him a pointed glare, and Flowey felt his carefully constructed mask crumble.

"D-don't tell anyone," he warned, more like begged the skeleton. "If- if you do, I'lL kIlL evEyonE YoU LOvE." Flowey began to hyperventilate.

"Calm down, I ain't planning on telling anyone," Sans said, though that did little to settle the flower's growing paranoia. Sans sighed, and quickly played the music box, efficiently calming Flowey down. The said sighed.

"You've got questions, don't you." It wasn't a question, it was more of a statement. Sans shrugged.

"Well I do, tibia honest, though if you don't wanna answer them, I understand." Flowey gazed at him incredulously, and Sans chuckled.

"Hey, you're not the only one with deep dark secrets," he said. "I've had my fair share of keeping secrets." Flowey sighed again.

"What do you want to know?" he asked in a monotone. Sans hesitated.

"I don't get it," he said finally. "The Asriel I was told about always seemed to have such a peaceful way of living. How come you seem perfectly ok with killing?" Flowey kneaded his forehead with his leaves.

"Its because I don't care," he said finally. "I don't have what you people call a conscience, more commonly known as a SOUL. I could kill you all right now and not loose an ounce of sleep over it." Flowey smiled a twisted grin. "i'vE DONe iT bEfoRe, AftEr ALl." Sans shuddered. Flowey sighed suddenly.

"Alphys proved that monsters don't need a SOUL to survive, they can thrive of DETERMINATION instead," he said. "Sadly, the thing that proved that, is me. And while DETERMINATION is life-sustaining, its a SOUL that really makes life worth living. Because without a SOUL-"

"You get no emotions," Sans realized. Flowey nodded.

"Exactly," he said, then sighed. "I guess that's why I reset the timeline so much. Without many emotions, life gets boring after a while. Like I've literally got 4 emotions: anger, sadness, boredom, and fear. Not exactly a plethora." Flowey laughed a bit.

"You know, I think this is the most I've ever talking about my feelings, or lack thereof," he said. "Kinda depressing, really." Sans shrugged.

"Not exactly," he said. "Its not like you really had anyone to talk to before." Flowey shrugged.

"I guess." he said, then cracked a smile. "You know, I actually don't mind talking to you." Sans raised an eyebrow.

"Is that a complement?" he asked. Flowey laughed.

"Trust me," he said. "In my books, that's the biggest complement I can give without lying." Flowey looked at Sans.

"But seriously though, don't tell anyone," he said. "I'll be really mad if you do."

"Don't worry, your secrets safe with me, _bud._ " he said. Flowey groaned.

"For the love of- will you stop with those puns?" The enraged flower asked furiously. "They're driving me up the wall!" Sans smirked.

"Again, so glad we got to the _root of the problem._ " Flowey glared at the skeleton.

"Bite me." he hissed. Sans snickered.

"I would, but I'm not a vegetarian.

"AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Sans burst into laughter just as Papyrus ran into the room. He glared at his older brother.

"SANS!" the taller yet younger skeleton scolded his brother. "WHY MUST YOU PLAGUE MY LIFE WITH YOUR PUNS?!" Flowey stopped his screaming momentarily to look at Papyrus.

"You hate them to?" he asked. Papyrus nodded furiously. Flowey breathed a fake sigh of relief.

"Finally, someone I can relate to!" The smaller flower exclaimed. The two proceed to laugh, though Sans now knew that the golden buttercup was faking it.

Sans wondered how long Flowey had been stuck as a flower, and how he had managed to retain his sanity in that time.

Then Sans realized he hadn't.

Sans looked at the little flower. He couldn't help feeling sorry for him. How long _had_ Flowey been a flower? Sans made a mental note to ask him later.

The peaceful mood was shattered suddenly when Papyrus announced that he was going to go make some spaghetti. The excitable skeleton ran off. Sans chuckled at the look of horror on Flowey's face.

"Do I _haaaaaaaaaaaave_ to eat it?" he asked. Sans shrugged.

"If you can get away with it, then no." he said. A devilish smile came over Flowey's face, and Sans felt a shiver run down his spine.

"Then can I-"

"No Flowey, you cannot turn Papyrus to dust."

"...Oh."

 **...**

 **Hmm.**

 **That expression...**

 **That's the expression of someone who's read the excuses/sorrys of not updating 6 times already.**

 **That's the number of fingers on a mutant hand.**

 **But soon...**

 **...**

 **I'msorryfornotupdating.**

 **There, I said it.**

 **Moving on...**

 **I've got good news, everyone!**

 **PTA Flowey is coming up! Yay! *throws confetti in the air* Only 1 or 2 more chapters!Are you guys excited?  
**

 **Again, sorry for the shorter chapter, I was on a time limit to finish this chapter and post it.**

 **Anyways:**

 **Au revoir, little biscuits!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

Flowey's P.O.V- third person

It had been about 4 days since Flowey accidentally spilled his secrets about being Asriel to Sans. Much to Flowey's pleasure, the comedic skeleton hadn't given any indication that Flowey was once Asriel to anyone.

Things were actually looking up, Flowey reflected. His cold was gone, he was sleeping better, Papyrus's cooking had improved enough to be considered edible.

Things were pretty good.

Up until Frisk had to ruin everything.

"WHAT?" Flowey shrieked. Frisk held a finger to their lip in the universal sign of 'lower your voice'.

 _Calm down Flowey, Alphys just needs to do an examination,_ they signed. Flowey sighed.

" _Why?_ " he asked. Frisk sighed, and rubbed their temples.

 _I dont know, she just told me it would help her to make you a SOUL._ Flowey hesitated before asking his next question.

"If she does this _examination,_ will she find out about my, ah, _alter ego_?" he asked. Frisk paused, guilt flashing across their face. That told Flowey enough.

"Nope, I'm not doing it," he said. "I dont want anyone else to know about Asriel. Even two is to many." Frisk looked _at_ Flowey with something akin to curiousity brimming in their eyes.

 _Two?_ they asked. Flowey sucked in a breath. He'd said to much.

"I accidently spilled my secrets about being Asriel to Smiley Trashbag when I was delarious." Flowey admitted. Frisk nodded, and picked up Flowey. The golden buttercup immediately went into panic mode.

"Where are we going?" the flower asked. Frisk sighed.

 _To Alphys, so she can do her examination,_ they said. Flowey squirmed in Frisk's grasp.

"Nooooooo!" He whined. "They call it a 'secret identity' for a reason!" Frisk glared at Flowey.

 _Do you want me to get the tape?_ Frisk asked Flowey. The said flower immediately shut his trap. He hated a lot of things, but he held a strong dislike for the hellish item known as 'tape'.

Flowey remained silent while Frisk made their way downstairs. The said child told their adoptive mother where they were goigoing, and set off, towards Alphys's lab.

Flowey didn't speak up for at least half of the trip, and he knew it was starting to worry Frisk. Usually by now he's have given them at least five death threats.

Flowey's suspicions about Frisk being worried about him were proven correct when the child finally asked if he was OK. Flowey sighed.

"Im- I'm scared, Frisk," the golden buttercup admitted. "I don't want anyone to know about me being Asriel once. Even two is two to many." Frisk sighed, and sat down on the curb, forcing the panicked flower to look at them.

 _Nobody will think any less of you,_ they signed. Flowey snorted.

"That's not the problem," he said, and gave Frisk a sideways glance. He sighed. "I- I don't _like_ Asriel." Frisk gave Flowey a confused glance. The sajd flower sighed.

"Look, Frisk, I don't know if you already know this, but I think of myself and Asriel as two separate bbeings," he said tiredly. "I may share Asriel's memories, but I dont think of myself _as_ him." Flowey sighed again.

"II actually really hate Asriel," he said. "I'm worried that if the others find out I was once him, they'll start thinking of me _as_ him, y'know?" Frisk sighed.

 _But you still want a SOUL, right?_ they asked. Flowey snorted.

"Of course I do, that's the whole reason I came up here." He replied stiffly.

 _Well, if you wish to achieve that dream, a few people are gonna have to find out about Asriel. Sacrifices have to be made._

Flowey sat in his pot, mulling over Frisk's words, or lack thereof. The child had a point.

Eventually, Flowey delivered his answer.

"Fine," he mumbled. "Just take me to the freaking lab already. I don't care if that idiotic scientist finds out about Asriel. She'll probably be to scared to tell anyone anyways." Frisk frowned at Flowey, but continued on their way nevertheless, ignoring the numerous complaints and death threats Flowey gave them.

Finally, after about 10 minutes of walking, they made it to Alphys's and Undyne's house. Flowey frowned.

"I thought we were going to Alphys's lab." He said.

 _We are,_ Frisk signed. _Her lab is in the basement._

Frisk formed a tiny fist with their hand and knocked thrice on the wooden door. Almost immediately, Undyne opened the door. Flowey gulped, not forgetting their last meeting.

"Took ya long enough to get here, punk!" She practically shouted. "Alphys has been going insane with anticipation!" Undyne opened the door wider, an unspoken gesture for Frisk to come inside. They did so, apparently oblivious to the death stare she was giving Flowey. The said flower shrunck back a bit in his pot.

" HEY ALPHYS!" Undyne shouted. "FRISK ANS THE MURDER FLOWER ARE HERE!" Flowey rolled his eyes at thenickname as Alphys made her way into the room.

"Oh! H-hi F-Frisk." She said, stuttering a bit. "I see y-youve b-b-brought Flowey w-with you." Frisk nodded determinedly and lifted Flowey above their head for emphasis. Flowey rolled his eyes again.

"W-w-well c-come with m-me then," she said, and began edging her way toward the basement. Frisk followed her, unaware that Flowey had begun to shake slightly.

"O-ok," Alphys said when she reached the bottom of the stairs. "J-j-just p-place F-flowey on that table over there." Frisk complied, and set Flowey's pot on the said table. Alphys adjusted her glasses.

"O-ok, Flowey, I'm gonna have to ask you a few questions," she said. Flowey flopped over his pot in over exaggerated boredom.

"Ok, fine." He said studing his leaves, appearing uninterested.

That was all gonna change in a second thought.

"Ok.." Alphys said, consulting a clipboard she had seemily pulled out of nowhere. "Firstly: Do yoh still feel like Prince Asriel?" Flowey stilled.

"What. Did. Frisk. Tell. You?" He asked through gritted teeth. Alphys let out a frightened squeak.

"T-t-they j-j-j-j-just t-t-old me that y-you were once A-asriel." She said, stuttering like crazy. Flowey nodded, and rounded on Frisk.

"Ok, and can you tell me why you decided to spill MY secret without MY consent?" He asked in a sickly sweet tone. Frisk shuddered.

 _I just..._ they trailed off. Flowey glared at them.

"Whatever," he said. "Carry on with your stupid expirament. I ddon't care anymore." Alphys nodded, and hurried off to get something. As soon as she rounded a corner, Flowey turned to Frisk with pure, undialed rage dancing in his eyes.

"Really Frisk? Really? He spat. " I thought I could trust you." Frisk frowned and their lower lip trembled.

 _I thoght-_

"You thought WHAT exactly?" Flowey snapped. Tears started building up in Frisk's eyes. "I thought I could trust you. I thought... Never mind. I hate you."

It was those three words that broke Frisk's composure aand they broke down crying. Flowey didn't care.

"You're a bit of a horrible person, you know that?" Flowey said, not really asking a question.

 _I'm sorry,_ Frisk signed with shaking hands. Flowey gave a bitter laugh.

"Sorry? You're SORRY?" Flowey asked. " Sorry is the kind of thing you say to someone when you pop their football, not when you break their trust." Frisk cried harder. Flowey turned away from Frisk.

They were both silent for about five minutes, save for Frisk's quiet sobs. Flowey sighed and looked at Frisk with a broken expression.

"Frisk..." He said quietly.

"Don't you have anything better to do?"

 **Ayyy, I'm back!**

 **I'll skip the usual nonsense where I'm all like: _im so sorry I didn't update, boo hoo!_ and just cut to the chase instead.**

 **Firstly: after the next chapter, it SHOULD be PTA Flowey.**

 **Secondly: You remember a couple chapters back when I said this story was only gonna have 5 more chapters? Yeahhhhhh... Scratch that. In my mind, with the way things are going, this story night have around 15 chapters, eheheheheheh...**

 **...**

 **I have no life.**

 **But yeah, I decided to drive a rift between Frisk and Flowey. I'm so evil.**

 **Anyways:**

 **Au revoir, little biscuits!**

 **P.S. I actually had to rewrite half of this chapter as I lost it**

 **P.S.S I also figured out a way to update on my phone, so that should mean more late-night updates. Yay.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

Flowey's P.O.V- third person

Flowey was pretty fed up at this point.

First, he has Frisk betray his trust.

Now he's got Dr Alphys sticking needles and such in him.

"Sorry!" She cried when he hissed at her. "I-i need t-t-to g-get some of your chlorophyll..." Flowey glared at her while he rubbed the sore spot with one of his leaves.

"Do that again and I'll kill you." He threatened. Alphys looked at him fearfully, then hurriedoff, presumably to do something with his chlorophyll. Frisk sighed.

 _Flowey, you can't give death threats to everyone who upsets you,_ they signed. Flowey ignored them. Frisk huffed, and glared at the flower.

 _I said I was sorry!_ they signed. Flowey desperately wanted to say: _and I said sorry wouldn't cut it,_ but he didn't want to talk to Frisk at all. He knew the child couldn't stand being ignored.

Dr Alphys suddenly came back, with her, a very strange machine. Flowey stared at said machine blankly.

"What. Is. That." He asked. Alphys pushed her glasses up her nose a bit.

"I u-used th-th-this sc-scan your DNA." she said. She looked at Flowey.

"A-a-acording to this machine, your DNA has c-c-changed over the years." Shesaid. Flowey raised an eyebrow.

"Change?" He asked. "How?" Alphys fiddled with her lab coat.

"W-w-well, according to my studies, your DNA has been changing ever since you t-t-turned into a flower due to the high levels of DETERMINATION that you posses." She explained. Flowey nodded, not seeing where this was going. Alphys sighed sadly.

"F-F-Flowey, I've I've got some b-bad news." She said. Flowey's imaginary stomache plummeted. Alphys adjusted her glasses.

"Since your DNA has ch-changed s-so m-m-m-much, I-I'm not sure I c-can make a SOUL f-f-for you." She said. Flowey blinked.

"What does my DNA have to with SOULS?" He asked. Alphys sighed.

"A monsters SOUL is made up of five things: compassion, love, mercy, magic, and a little DNA," she said. "The DNA is what makes a monsters magic unique." Alphys took a deep breath.

"Flowey, you know that your DNA was a combination of Asgore and Toriels DNA, right?" She asked. Flowey nodded. Alphys hesitated before carring in. "Henceforth, your SOUL would have been a combo of the two, as with all children. The SOUL has to match the DNA, otherwise the results could be... Less then pretty." Flowey was getting impatient.

"Just tell me what's wrong already!" He snarled. Alphys flinched before continuing.

"Flowey... My original idea to get you your SOUL was to combine Asgore and Toriel:s DNA to make you a new SOUL," she said. "I didn't factor in the fact that your molectualr and DNA structure could have changed..." Alphys looked at Flowey with sad eyes.

"Flowey I have no earthly clue how to make you a SOUL." She said. "I'm not even sure it's possible anymore..." Flowey stilled.

"Is this some sick joke?" He asked quietly. Alphys sniffled.

"I wish it was but.. It isn't." Flowey sighed.

"Whatever." He said softly. "I don't need a SOUL. I guess it was just wishful thinking..." Flowey turned away as a tear traced it's way down his face.

"I-i can d-d-do some more t-tests t-t-to try t-t-to figure out i-if I made a mistake.? Alphys offered. Flowey drooped in his pot.

"No thanks," he said. "Thanks for trying though." He sighed, and looked at Frisk. The child got the message. They walked over and picked up Flowey's pot. They turned to Alphys, signing.

"O-oh." She said. "Y-y-y-you-our have t-to g-g-go? O-ok." She led Frisk and Flowey out of the lab, up the stairs, and out of the house.

The duo walked in silence.

"Flowey?" The said flower looked up tlat the child who had spoken.

"What?" He asked, to depressed to remember to ignore Frisk. The child shifted their weight.

"I'm- I'm sorry we couldn't get you a SOUL." They said quietly. Flowey sighed.

"Whatever." He muttered. "I've lived without a SOUL for my whole life, I don't need-" Flowey was interrupted by Frisk, who wrapped their arms around the plant. Flowey didn't recoil away, and just focused on stopping the tears from building up in his eyes.

A drop of water hit the plabts head, and he realized Frisk was crying. He didn't let his own tears escape, not wanting to look weak.

"Y-you know it's OK to cry, right Flowey?" The demonic flower heard Frisk ask between sniffles. He stubbornly shut his eyes.

"I'm fine." He insisted, though the tremor in his voice suggested otherwise. "I don't need a SOUL, I don't need love, I don't need happiness, I DON'T NEED EMOTIONS!" the last four words broke Flowey's carefully constructed mask, and he dissolved into tears.

The golden buttercup was dimly aware of Frisk muttering soothing condolences, but he wasn't really listening.

It just wasn't fair, Flowey reflected. He'd waited so long, suffered so much, only to have his last hope of getting a SOUL slip away.

Flowey wished he had never come to the surface.

The two just stayed like that, Frisk holding Flowey while he cried his eyes out.

Finally, after five minutes Fowey pulled away.

"Hey Frisk?' He asked quietly. The said child looked down at theflower.

"Yeah?" They asked, voice beginning to grow hoarse. Flowey blinked some tears out of his eyes.

"Thanks." He said softly. Frisk hugged Flowey ttighter, whispering a _you're welcome_ to the flower.

The two continued walking like that, Frisk hugging Flowey till they got home. When they reached the front door, Flowey pulled away from Frisk again.

"Frisk... Do me a favour and don't tell anyone I cried, alright?" He asked. Frisk simply nodded in response, and pushed open the front door.

They walked inside. Frisk signed hello to Toriel, and quickly hurried up to put Flowey in their room.

Once there, they set Flowey down on their dresser and asked him if he wanting anything. He nearly sighed.

"Just play the musicbox." Flowey requested. Frisk quickly wound up the music box and let it play, disappearing to go help Toriel with dinner. Flowey sighed once they'd left. He just couldn't catch a break, could he?

As Flowey satt there, listening to his song, a memory rose up from the depths of his mind unbidden

 _"Chara, are you sure about this?" Asriel asked. The child in question just grinned at him_.

 _"Of course I am Azzy!" They said. "Everything will work out, I promise." Asriel frowned as Chara knelt down to eat sone buttercups._

 _"Ok Chara," he said. "I believe you."_

Flowey sighed as more tears leaked from his eyes. He missed Chara _so much._

"I miss you Chara," he said softly to the empty room. "Why'd you have to leave?"

 ***Sniffles* anyone need any tissues?**

 **I actually teared up a little bit while writing this. I'm sorry if this chapter made any of you cry all over your keyboards or phones or tablets or whatever the hell your reading this on.**

 **But, on the bright side, two updates within days of each other! I'm pretty sure this is the fastest I've ever updated a stroy. It's all because I can update on my phone now.**

 **Not much else to say, other the. PTA Flowey is up next.**

 **WAIT I JUST REALIZED THAT PTA STANDS FOR 'PARENT TEACHER ASSOCIATION!' MIND BLOWN, ALL OVER THE WALLS, SOMEONE GO CLEAN IT UP.**

 **Eh...**

 **Au revoir, little biscuits!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

Flowey's P.O.V- third person

"Remind me- why am I coming here again? I thought I wasn't allowed to come back to this torture chamber?" Flowey asked the skeleton who was carrying him. Sans sighed.

"Nobody is at home to make sure you don't go around killing people, so you've got to come with Frisk and I to the PTA meeting." The skeleton said. Flowey sighed in annoyance. Frisk gave the flower a sympathetic look.

"How many times do I have to tell you- I can't kill people and get away with it anymore." Flowey spat. Sans rolled his eyes, or lack thereof.

"You keep telling yourself that bud," the short skeleton said as he pushed open the doors to the school. Flowey sulked in his pot.

Sans and Frisk made their way through the school, ignoring the people who were gawking at them. Sans stopped in front of the door to the PTA. He looked at Flowey.

"Alright, Flowey," he said. "Ima gonna give you a bit of a warning here: the moms in the PTA? Not nice. So just- try and behave, will you?" Flowey, still sulking, nodded. Sans sighed, and pushed open the door.

Frisk immediately made their way over to their desk, bringing Sans and Flowey with them. Sans set Flowey down on the table, and the demonic flower sighed. He had the feeling he was gonna be here for a while.

"Hello everyone!" a sickly sweet voice greeted Flowey's non-existent ears. He looked up, and noticed a lady with her hair drawn into a tight bun, waaaaaay to much makeup on, and manicured nails. He decided he hated her instantly.

"That's Linda," Sans whispered to Flowey with a defiant note of hate in his voice. Flowey looked at him.

"I'm guessing you don't like her." he assumed. Sans nodded, staring at Linda like he wished to bore holes through her skull. Linda began talking again, and Flowey began to zone out, daydreaming about killing everyone. He snapped to attention when he heard Frisk's name though.

"Wait, what was that?" he asked. Linda started, staring at the golden buttercup. A flicker of recognition flashed through her eyes, and her mouth morphed into an ugly sneer.

"You must be that sunflower Helen told me about," she said. "The one that threatened to kill her?" Flowey nodded, glaring at her with red hot rage dancing behind his eyes.

"2 things," he said. "A), I'm a fricking buttercup, not a sunflower. Get it through your thick skull. And b), what did you say about Frisk?" Linda, who appeared rather startled, quickly regained her composure.

"I was just saying that Frisk here is a perfect example of how vaccines cause autism." she said. Flowey stared at her for a count of three seconds, till h finally got it.

"Wait- You know Frisk isn't autistic, right?" he asked incredulously. Linda gave him a disapproving look.

"Or course she is- have you seen the way she flaps around her arms instead of speaking like a normal person?" Linda asked. Flowey gnashed his teeth together.

"If you were smart, you'd notice that those 'hand motions' Frisk does are sign language," he spat. "And Frisk is _NON-BINARY._ Meaning they _DON'T HAVE A GENDER._ " Linda stiffened, and looked away from the enraged flower.

"Whatever," she muttered. "I don't have time to be talking to a sentient sunflower. We'll discuss the vaccine issue later." At this point, Flowey was seething with rage. Not only did this lady misgender Frisk, but she called him a sunflower! Twice!

"Now, moving onto the school play," Linda said, snapping Flowey out of his musings. He glared at the lady, sure she was hell-spawn.

"What kind of play should we host this year?" Linda asked.

"How about Cinderella?" someone suggested. Linda looked at them approvingly.

"Any objections to the choice of Cinderella?" she asked. Nobody called out any objections. Linda smiled sweetly, and wrote: _SCHOOL PLAY= CINDERELLA_ on the blackboard. She looked at the audience of adults and students again.

"Ok, now we just have to choose which people will be the judges," she said. "I'm thinking it should be Helen, Gloria, Diana, and I. Any objections?" Flowey raised a leaf, which of course went unnoticed by the entire audience. He sighed.

"I HAVE AN OBJECTION!" Flowey shouted at the top of his (imaginary) lungs, successfully scaring everyone in the room, including Sans and Frisk. Linda pursed her lips, and looked at the golden buttercup.

"Yes?" she asked through clenched teeth. Flowey swatted a petal out of his face.

"Why are all the judges human?" he asked. "Shouldn't there be a few monsters to be judges as well?" Linda glared at him.

" _Because_ ," she ground out. "Monsters know nothing of acting." Flowey raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" he asked. "'Cause one of your favorite actors is a monster, based on those earrings your wearing." Linda flushed, and self-consciously touched the MTT brand earrings she was wearing.

"W-well, that, um," Linda stuttered, unable to come up with a response. Flowey smiled smugly.

"So, as I was saying," he said, completely ignoring Linda's growing look of anger. "I think we should have 2 human judges, and two monster judges. That's fair. I'm thinking maybe Papyrus could act as a judge, or maybe Mettaton. Or even Toriel, I don't really care." Flowey continued rambling, listing names, completely oblivious to Linda. He was forced to acknowledge her presence however, when she slammed a hand down on the table, startling everyone.

"No!" she shrieked. "We are _not_ going to have monsters act as judges! They know nothing of the fine arts, and will bring down this schools reputation! We should drive them back underground before its to late! None of them deserve to be up here, they are all awful!" Linda finished her rant, breathing heavily. Flowey casually inspected one of his petals. He looked at Frisk and Sans.

"And you think _I_ have anger issues," he muttered. "This chick is flipping crazy!" He snapped his head back in the direction of Linda again.

"You are the most annoying, awful, evil person I have ever met," he spat. "And that's saying something, compared to me. Monsters _will_ act as judges, and we will not be driven back underground." Linda glared at him.

"Shut your mouth, you pathetic sunflower." she sneered.

And Flowey lost it.

"WHY DON'T YOU TRY IT?" he screeched. "DO YOU HAVE ANY FREAKING IDEA WHAT YOUR SAYING, HOW MUCH OF AN _IDIOT_ YOU SOUND LIKE RIGHT NOW? I AM A _BUTTERCUP_ , NOT A SUNFL0OWRR!" he glared at Helen with red-hot fury dancing behind his eyes.

"I CoUlD Kill yoU riGHt NOw AnD Not LOSe An inCH oF sLEEP oVer it!" he shrieked. "YOU ARE A WITCH! I HOPE YOU DIE!" he glared at her, breathing heavily. As for Linda, she looked totally shell-shocked and scared. Flowey inhaled deeply.

"YoU rEaLly aRe an iDIot, AREn't YoU?" he asked, voice laced with a demonic quality.. Linda shuddered. Flowey gave her a creepy smile.

"ArE mOnsTeRs gOiNg TO BE jUdgEs Now?" he asked, voice still hosting the demonic quality. Linda shuddered again and nodded. Flowey also nodded.

"aRe yOu gOiNg To mIsgEnDeR fRiSK EVEr aGAiN ?" Linda shook her head.

"ARe yoU gOiNG TO cAlL mE A Sun-flower EvER AGaiN?" Linda shook her head again, tears now starting to form in her eyes. Flowey nodded approvingly.

"GooD." he said, then dropped the demonic act completely. "Well now, that was fun. On with the meeting!" Linda shakily looked up at the clock.

"A-actually the meeting is over now," she said with a clear tremor in her voice. Flowey pretended to look surprised.

"Oh, really?" he asked. "Oh well."

Frisk picked up Flowey's pot, and they, Flowey and Sans exited the class. Once they were outta earshot, Flowey turned to Sans.

"I'm in trouble now, arent I?" he asked. Sans looked at him wearing the biggest grin he had ever seen.

"Are you kidding?" he asked. "That was freaking amazing! Can I bring you to more PTA meetings?" Flowey smirked.

"Defiantly."

 **...**

 **So...**

 **I'm alive.**

 **Yeah...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Ok, Ima cut the awkward silence right now and explain myself.**

 **I have a number of reasons why I have procrastinated uploading this chapter, as listed below.**

 **a) I've been busy with school. Seriously. Seventh grade is pretty difficult when your teacher freaking hates your guts.**

 **b) Family issues. My uncle is really sick with cancer.**

 **c) I was actually worried about uploading this chapter. All the stuff I know about the PTA Undertale is from this site. I was worried I'd mess something up, or accidentally offend someone somehow. Please don't flame me alive if I've done either of those things, believe me, if I do, its completely unintentional.**

 **Moving on...**

 **I'm pretty sure there are four chapters left of this story, including an epilogue. Once this story is done, I might start up an Undertale oneshot thing, like I mentioned in a previous chapter.**

 **OH ALSO REALLY IMPORTANT RIGHT HERE: Guys, I have great news! Since June is literally two days away, I wont have to worry about putting effort into my schoolwork as my teachers wont be doing report cards! Yay! So that should mean I should be able to upload more! Double Yay! Though, lets be honest here. This is me we're talking about. The next chapter is probably going to be in July or something. Hopefully not. I'd like to wrap up this story before the end of June, actually.**

 **Wow that's a lot of writing.**

 **Au revoir, little biscuits!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

Flowey's P.O.V- third person

"WHAT!?" Frisk covered their ears in an attempt to block out Flowey's excessive screaming. They glared at the enraged flower.

 _Tone it down a 1000,_ they scolded. Flowey glowered at them.

"No," he said, ignoring their previous request. "There is no way in hell I am going there." Frisk sighed, and rubbed their temples.

 _Flowey, I've told you, Sans, Toriel and I are going away to talk about monster rights and such,_ they said. _You have to stay with Undyne and Alphys._ Flowey stubbornly shook his head.

"No, no, no no no!" he chanted. "The crazy spear-wielder will murder me the first chance she gets!" Frisk sighed.

 _Undyne isn't going to kill you Flowey,_ they said. Flowey scoffed.

"Yeah, because past incidents _totally_ don't contradict that." he muttered, lifting his head so Frisk could see the scar left by Undyne's spear. Frisk hesitated.

 _Well..._ they trailed off, unable to come up with a reply. Flowey smiled smugly. Frisk huffed in annoyance, and threw their arms in the air.

 _C'mon Flowey, be reasonable!_ they scolded/pleaded. Flowey glared at them.

"Look, Frisk, I admit I'm probably gonna end up having to hang out with Undyne anyways, as you're a lot bigger then me and could easily carry me over there," Flowey noted, keeping his murderous glare trained on Frisk. "But I can assure you, I will not go quietly. I will kick, and scream, and throw friendliness pellets at everyone, I will try to kill you, the usual." Frisk frowned, then snapped their fingers.

 _I've got a proposition for you Flowey,_ they said. Flowey looked at them suspiciously.

"And I care because...?" He asked, trailing off. Frisk sighed in annoyance.

 _Look, here's the deal,_ they said. _You go to Undyne and Alphys's quietly, and you can have 2 packs of gummy worms a day for a month, as well as two new coloring books._ They smirked, seeing the gears turning in Flowey's head. Frisk knew that they'd given Flowey an offer he couldn't refuse- they'd used his newfound love for coloring books against him.

Eventually, Flowey delivered his answer.

"Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine," he ground out, glaring at Frisk. Frrisk beamed, and resumed in their packing, leaving Flowey to wonder if he'd made a good deal.

15 minutes later, Frisk stood outside Undyne and Alphys's house, Flowey in their hands, and a backpack filled with the music box, 2 colouring books, and three packs of gummy worms inside. They knocked on the door, and Flowey instinctivly leaned away when Undyne threw open the door.

"There you are, punk!" She greeted them, then turned to look over her shoulder. "OI ALPHY, THE KID AND PSYCHO FLOWER ARE HERE!" Flowey rolled his eyes at the nickname. 'Psycho flower,' really?

The said flower was shaken out of his stupor when Alphys made the scene. Flowey's eyes immediately locked onto her, and he narrowed them into a hateful glared Alphys flinched under the said glared

"H-hello F-f-flowey," she greeted him nervously. Flowey ignored her and flicked a petal out of his face, starting when Frisk pressed his pot into Undyne's hands, along with the backpack.

 _Ive gotta go,_ they said. _Mom and Sans are waiting in the car,_ they gave Undyne a price of folded paper. _Here, these are the rules for babysitting Flowey. Follow them, and the likelihood is you won't get killed. Bye!_ With that, Frisk turned on their heel and ran back to the car, leaving Undyne holding a very disgruntled buttercup. The said fish lady shook her head, and went back inside, setting Flowey in the table and unfolding the rules.

"Rule number one," she read aloud. "Flowey like's to eat gummy worms. There are there packs inside the backpack. DO NOT LET HIM EAT THEM ALL IN ONE GO." Undyne shook her head and continued reading.

"Rule/step number two: Flowey is also a big fan of colouring books. He's usually pretty quiet when colouring, but make sure he doesn't loose any of his crayons, that could easily turn into a disaster. Rule/step three: Whatever you do, DO NOT let Flowey go to sleep without playing the music box, unless you want to wake up to a buttercup screaming bloody murder at 4 in the morning." Undyne opened her mouth, then shut it.

"I'm not even gonna ask." She muttered, then resumed her reading.

"Rule/step 4: Flowey has a habit of talking to his friend Chara. (Their invisible.) Don't ask about it unless you wish to get a faceful of friendliness pellets. Rule/step 5: Don't leave Flowey unnatended with nothing to do for more then 5 minutes; the results could be disastrous." The fish lady shook her head.

"Just what kind of crazy psychopath are Alphy and I babbmysittin' here?" She muttered to herself before taking the list in the fridge and looking at Flowey. He narrowed his eyes into a distrustful glare.

"Yes?" He asked, just as Alphys reentered the room. Flowey immediately locked onto her with a poisonous stare. The timid monster started squirming a bit under his glare. Undyne noticed the tension between the two and paused.

"Am I missin' something here?" She asked. "The tension is so thick between you two you could cut it with a knife." Flowey transferred his murderous glare to Undyne.

"Everything is _fine_ Undyne," Flowey said, venom dripping from his voice. He suddenly noticed the backpack Undyne held in her hands. Remembering Frisk had said- or rather signed- about the gummy worms, Flowey quickly wrapped a vice around the backpack, taking it out of Undyne's grip while she looked at him in mild shock.

Flowey ignored Undyne and A plus as he carefully opened the backpack, and staryed rummaging around inside of it.

"Colouring books, pencils, sharpeners, music box, ah! Gummy worms!" Flowey cried, tears g open the bag and popping blue and pink gummy worn in his mouth, savoring the sweet flavour. He suddenly noticed Undyne and Alphys staring at him, and he paused, half of the gummy worn hanging out of his moth, the bag still speared with a vine- it was quiet a comical sight, actually.

"What? He asked, speech rather unclear due to the gummy worn. Undyne shrugged.

"Nothing," she said. "Just found it kind of ironic that a crazy murder flower liked gummy worms." Flowey rolled his eyes, and went back to eating the said treat, unaware of Alphys who had crept closer to examine the vine still holding the bag of gummy worms. Flowey was adamantly away of this fact, however, when she gave it an expiramental poke.

His head snapped up, glaring and hissing at Alphys,who gave a frightened squeak and moved back.

"What are you doing?" He asked, spraying a few gummy worms. Alphys pushed her glasses up her nose.

"I-i j-j-j-j-just w-w-wanted t-t-to s-see if th-the v-vines w-were a p-p-p-part of you?" She stuttered. Flowey raises an eyebrow.

"Like if you poked one would I be able to feel it?" He rephrased her question. Alphys nodded feverativly. Flowey sighed.

"Obviously the vines are a part of me, as you said, otherwise I wouldn't have recoiled away from you." He said in a bored tine. Alphys nodded again, and stood beside Undyne, who continued to watch the golden buttercup devour the bag of gummy worms. Flowey looked up at the two of them.

"Are you two just gonna watch me eat gummy worms or...?" He let the question trail off, and both girls flushed, and busiedd themselves with something. Undyne grabbed the backpack and took out its contents. She looked at the music box.

"Hey, i remember Toriel telling me about this," she said. "Apparently Prince Asriel made it for her." Flowey choked on a gummy worm, a feat that somehow owner unnoticed by the two females.

"Yeah," he said, a little out of breath from his earlier choking fit. "Frisk found out that it helps me sleep, so they play it when I go to sleep. Gets a little boring after a while, but hey," Flowey did his version of a shrug. "If it keeps me from waking up screaming, I'm cool with it." Flowey casually went back to eating gummy worms while the two females stared incredulously at him. Undyne shook her head.

You're insane, aren't you?" She muttered. Flowey gave a physcotic grin.

"That's riiiight!" He said playfully, before devouring the gummy worms again.

 **BAM! OVER-DUE CHAPTER DONE!**

 **As per usual, I'm sorry about not updating, bla bla bla.**

 **I don't actually have an excuse for not updating, other then the fact that I've been really sad lately. My uncle died. I've been busy comforting my Dad's family and my sister.**

 **Sudden change of subject:**

 **I honestly have no idea where this chapter came from. I was sittin' here, started typing, then BAM! New chapter!**

 **It's also 11:15 P.m as I'm writing this. XD. I'm gonna be so tired in the morning tomorrow...**

 **Whatever.**

 **Au revoir, little biscuits!**

 **P.S- school lets out in 16 days for me. ㈳5 More like 15 though, 'cause of how late it is here. But then summer comes, which means I get to sleep in till twelve o'clock noon, lol.**

 **P.S.S- THIS IS AN UPDATE NOT A CHAPTER SO SORRY EVERYONE. I FIXED THE SPELLING ERRORS.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

Flowey's POV- third person

"WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP ALREADY?!" Undyne roared at Flowey, who was busy singing the _i know a song that gets on everybody's nerves_ song at the top of his lungs. He giggled insanely for a second, before giving his verdict.

"Nope!" He cried, then went back to singing at the top if his non-existant lungs. Undyne kneaded her forehead with her knuckles. She was thisclose to decapitating the flower. Thisclose.

But boy oh boy, was she gonna give Frisk an earful when they got back. The kid hadn't explained what would happen if Flowey ate all three bags of gummy worms, hence why Undyne hadn't kept that close an eye on the sugary treat.

However, now she wished she had.

How was she supposed to know that flowers could have sugar highs?

Looking around the room, Undyne spotted an item that would shut the flower up. Grinning like a maniac, she sneaked up behind Flowey, and put a piece of tape around his mouth.

The effects were immediate, to say the least.

Enragement flower (Flowey) immediately tried to bite Undyne, who had expertly moved her hand out of the way.

When that didn't work, he resolved to hitting her hand with his head.

Undyne stared at the flower incredulously for a few seconds before bursting into laughter. Flowey glared at her, and used a vine to rip the tape off his face.

"I wiLl mURDeR yOu IN yoUr SleEp." Flowey promised, a demonic tinge in his voice. Undyne stopped laughing and looked at the flower in slight fear.

"Y'know, it's pretty creepy when you do that," she muttered. Flowey grinned ruefully.

"I know," he said. "That's why I do it."

Out of the corner of her eye Undyne noticed one if Flowey's vines snaking it's way towards a half-eaten bag of gummy worms. Quick as a viper, she lunged forward and grabbed ahold of the bag, keeping it out of Flowey's reach.

"gIvE ThAT BacK RiGhT nOW." He hissed. Undyne shook her head.

"No!" She said. "You've had way to many of these! You're actually shaking!" Flowey looked down at his trembling form and huffed.

"I'm _always_ shaking." He muttered. Undyne rolled her eyes from where she was putting the bag of gummy worms under lock and key. Flowey looked up at the sugary treat sadly.

"Pleeeeeeeease can I have the gummy worms?" He whined. "Pleeeeeeeease pleeeeeeeease pleeeeeeeease pleeeeeeeease pleeeeeeeease pleeeeeeeease." Undyne took a deep breath. Flowey was starting to get on her nerves- more then usual.

She was honestly contemplating whether or not Frisk would hate her if she threw Flowey out of the window, when Alphys comes in.

Flowey immediately shuts up, and glares at the former royal scientist. Alphys jumps and hurried over to Undyne's side. The said fish lady frowned. The tension in the room was thick enough to cut with a knife. She was missing something.

"Alright," Undyne broke the awkward silence. "What am I missing here?" Flowey looked at Undyne incredulously.

"Wait. Little Miss Alphys here didn't tell you about another one of her failures?" Flowey asked, a malicious grin firming in his face. "Oh, this'll be fun." Undyne looked at Alphys.

"Alphy? What's the flower on about?" She asked. Alphys suddenly developed a severe interest in the floor. Flowey cackled meanly.

"Do you want _me_ to tell her?" He asked. "I can if you want. I will of course leave out some details- I have a secret to keep, after all." Undyne knit her eyebrows, wondering what was going on.

"Well, Undyne, as you hopefully already know, I do not have a SOUL." Flowey said casually, shooting Undyne a death glare when she opened her mouth to ask a question. "If you ask me how I will personally murder you in your sleep." Undyne shut her mouth, and Flowey continued his story.

"Now as I was saying, I don't have a SOUL," Flowey continued. "Frisk had told me that Alphys here could make me a SOUL, and that's the whole reason I came to the surface." Flowey gave Undyne a sickly sweet grin.

"But little old Alphys here screwed up and it turns out that she can't make me a SOUL!" Flowey chirped. "So now I'm stuck as a SOULLESS, emotionless being forever!" Flowey beamed. "Isn't that wonderful!?" Undyne was silent for a minute. So was Alphys. And Flowey just kept up the insane grin the entire time.

Then, he dropped the cheerful demeanor.

"Y'know, life is pretty boring with what, 6 emotions." He said in a monotone. "You get bored pretty easily. I had a way to quench my boredom, once, but Frisk took that away from me." He smiled hollowly. "But I'm not allowed to talk about that. Ask Sans if you want to know. Not like the smiley trash bag will give you a straight answer anyways." He smiled at the confused looks on Undyens and Alphys's face.

"Hehe, I forgot how much fun it is to mess with people," he said. "But do you wanna know who was _really_ easy to manipulate? That idiotic fool Papyrus." Undyne clenched her fists.

"He is _so_ stupid!" Flowey laughed. "Honestly, I could convince him to do just about anything." His smile fell. "Anything but get rid of his annoying brother." Flowey sighed.

"Papyrus is loyal to his brother, I'll give him that." He explained. "But he has no idea what Sans is hiding from him. How much he lies to him. How many times he's seen Papyrus di-" Flowey cut himself off.

"Whoops, said a little to much," he said, clearly not bothered. "Eh, whatever. It's not like you'll go bother the smiley trash bag about it anyways." Undyne hesitated before asking her question.

"How- how do you know this?" She asked suspiciously. Flowey gave a small, broken laugh.

"I've seen a lot of things," he said. "Let's leave it at that. Now," Flowey turned his attention to the cupboard where Undyne had put his gummy worms.

"Can I have my gummy worms back now?"

 **BAM! CHAPTER DONE! WOOOOOOOOOOO!**

 **Hehe...**

 **Ok, moving onto more important things:**

 **1: Sorry for the shorter chapter, I'm on a time limit to get this up**

 **2:ok, I'm almost 100% percent sure that this story has 3 more chapters and an epilogue left. I think. I might change my mind, who knows.**

 **3: ACTUALLY WAIT I JUST GOT A REALLY GOOD UDEA FOR A CHAPTER IT WOULD BE KINDA SHORT THOUGH BUT I REALLY WANT TO ADD IT IN I REALLY HOPE I CAN FIT IT INTO MY SCHEDUEL I THINK I CAN SJFBTKDSKSOSJD IDODBDKDKDBDKWAKSJVDKDKDEBKWKS**

 **...**

 **Eh...**

 **Au revoir, little biscuits!**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

Flowey's P.O.V- third person

Undyne popped an aspirin in her mouth, seconds later swallowing it along with a gulp of water. She looked at Alphys.

"I swear, I am thisclose to throwing that insane flower out of the window," she said clenching her fists. "How the bloody hell did he manage to pick a lock with no arms?!" Flowey giggled from his spot on the coffee table.

"Weeks of practice," he said, popping another gummy worm in his mouth. He turned his attention back to his coloring book.

"Hmm... red, or green..." he muttered under his breath. Undyne snorted, finding it funny that a killer psycho flower was contemplating what color to use for his coloring book. She turned to Alphys again.

"I need to get out of here." She grumbled. "I'm going insane being cooped up with this crazy flower. Any ideas?" Alphys hesitated, a feat that didn't go unnoticed by Undyne.

"Alphy? You got any ideas?"

"W-w-well th-the is a n-new anime sh-shop I've b-b-been meaning t-t-to t-tell y-you ab-about... they're having a sale today..."

Complete and total silence for a count of ten seconds.

Then-

"ALPHYS! START THE CAR! ENRAGEMENT FLOWER! PUT THAT COLORING BOOK BACK! WE'RE GONNA GO LOOK AT ANIME!"

Flowey hissed when Undyne roughly picked him up, and ran out towards the car, dodging the friendliness pellets Flowey was throwing at her.

"yoU iDIoT! puT mE dOWN rIght NOw BeFORE I MuRdeR yoU!" He screamed. Undyne laid him no heed, and instead practically threw the flowery psychopath in the backseat of their car. Flowey yelled in surprise, and by some sheer miracle, managed to straighten his pot before it fell over. He glared at the two women in the front, one of whom was shakkng with excitement, the other, fear and anxiety. Undyne looked back at Flowey, giving him a toothy grin. The flower shuddered. He had a really bad feeling about this.

"BUCKLE UP!" Undyne shrieked before slamming her foot down on the glass petal. Flowey screamed in pure terror.

"UNDYNE!" he screamed, eyes wide with terror. "SLOW DOWN!" Undyne grinned terrifyingly.

"NEVER!" she shouted. "WE HAVE TO GET THERE BEFOFRE THW SALE IS OVER! NGAHHHHH!"

Flowey looked at Alphys, who aside from gripping the seats rather tightly, showed no sign frightened by Undyne's driving. The scientist noticed Flowey's incredulous stare and explained.

"Un-undyne always d-drives l-like th-th-this." She explained. Flowey sighed, and summoned a few vibes to bind hin to the seat.

Flowey suddenly sat up very straight, cocking his head to the side slightly. His eyes widened when he realized what he was hearing.

"UNDYNE?!" he asked, the panic in his voice hard to miss. "IF ITS AT ALL POSSIBLE, SPEED UP! THE POLICE ARE ON OUR TAIL!" Undybe grinned, and did as the flower asked. Flowey looked back at the police cars.

"JUST DONT LET THEM CATCH US!" Flowey shrieked. "THR POLICE DONT REALLY LIKE ME!" Undyne stole a glance back at the flower, who's eyes were wide with panic and terror.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" Undyne hollered at the panicked buttercup. Flowey gulped.

"COULD WE POSSIBLY DISCUSS THIS LATER?" he asked, eyes wide as saucers. "WHEN WE'RE NOT IN A BLOODY POLICE CHASE?!" Rolling her eyes and shaking her head, Undyne gunned the gas pedal.

Then...

"WAIT- WHY IS THE CAR SLOWING DOWN?"

Undyne cursed and checked the gas meter. Like she suspected, they'd run out of gas. She turned around and looked at Flowey.

"Sorry Murder Flower, we're out of gas." Flowey huffed and leaned back in his seat.

"Great," he complained. "Now we're stuck out here, with several angry policemen behind us." Undyne winced.

"Yeah, we might be in the slightest bit of a pickle." she admitted. Flowey sighed.

"Just don't let them see me," he requested. "I'm not very popular with them." Undyne shook her head.

"What did you do?" he asked. Flowey blushed slightly.

"The story involves friendliness pellets, a malfunctioning coffee machine, and a rotten jam doughnut," he said. "Thats all I'm saying." Undyne rolled her eyes, jumping when a policeman knocked on the window. The fish lady rolled down the said window.

"What?" she snapped. The policeman glared at her.

"Lady, why the hell were you breaking the speed limit at 100 miles per?" he asked, furious. Undyne shrugged.

"There was a sale," she said. The policeman rolled his eyes.

"A sale." he repeated. "A sale. You ran several red lights, hit 14 pigeons, and nearly ran over 3 people to get to a _sale?_ " Undyne shrugged again.

"Yeah. Problem with that?" The policeman sighed.

"Lady, I'm not even gonna bother explaining anything. You're under arrest."

Undyne yelped as she was roughly pulled from the car, Alphys and Flowey following. Flowey kept his head ducked so the policemen couldn't see him, and they sped away in a police car.

"Hey Alphys?" Flowey asked the scientist quietly. She turned to him.

"Y-yeah?" she asked, a little high-strung from being in a police chase. Flowey shifted in his pot.

"Is Mo- Toriel gonna bail Undyne out?" he asked, hoping Alphys would ignore his slip-up. The scientist nodded.

"Y-yeah, T-T-T-Toriel usually b-b-bails Un-Undyne out." she stammered.

10 minutes later, the three of them sat in police chairs, watching Undyne get scolded by Toriel.

"So irrisponsible!" the goat monster said. "Unbeliveable! You could've been killed!"

While Undyne was being chewed out by Alphys, Frisk came over to talk to the golden buttercup. Flowey looked up at them.

"Hey." he said. Frisk looked at him with concerned eyes.

 _You ok?_ they asked. _Being in a police chase cant have been fun._ Flowey snorted.

"It was more fun then sitting at the house," he said, amused. "I was more concerned with any of the officers recognizing me then my safety to be honest." Frisk knit their eyebrows.

 _Why am I not surprised?_ they asked. Flowey gave his version of a shrug. Frisk shook their head.

 _Anyways, I'm getting off topic,_ they said. _Toriel told me to tell you that you're coming home now._ Flowey breathed a sigh of relief. As much as he'd enjoyed annoying the hell out of Undyne, he couldn't stand the tension between him and Alphys.

"Ok," he said, then began twisting his leaves together- kinda like how a child would twist their hands together if they're nervous about something. Frisk narrowed their eyes.

 _Flowey,_ they asked, _Is there something you are not telling me?_ Flowey laughed nervously.

"I may or may not have disragarded you telling me not to eat all three bags of gummy worms, and done as you asked me not to." Frisk sighed.

 _Remind me- why did I pack you 3 bags of gummy worms?_ Flowey shrugged.

"Because you're an idiot?"

 _... you may be right on that one, Flowey._

 **BAM! Chapter 16 done! *Sighs* why this story has sixteen bloody chapters I will never understand...**

 **Anyways, moving on...**

 **So, you guys know how I said I'd like to have this story done by the end of June?**

 **Yeah...**

 **Not gonna happen.**

 **Bow I'm just hoping to get this story done by the end of the SUMMER.**

 **I'm also pretty sure that i will have 3 more chapters and an epilogue, and then oncw this story is done, I may upload some if the Undertale oneshots I've been writing in my spare time.**

 **Moving on again...**

 **The last day if school is tomorrow! Yay! I will no longer have to suffer the torture of waking up before twelve o'clock noon!**

 **Au revoir, little biscuits!**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

Flowey's P.O.V- third person

Poke.

"Buzz off."

Poke.

"I will decapitate you."

Poke.

"Frisk, I swear to Asgore I will murder you in your sleep if you poke me one more bloomin' time."

...

Poke.

"FRISK!"

The said child laughed to themselves as they watched Flowey turn a vibrant shade of red, spluttering with anger, going on about murder and friendliness pellets, all that jazz.

Frisk had missed their insane flowery friend.

The said flowery friend turned a hateful glare on Frisk, scowling.

"Would it have killed you to let me sleep for five more minutes?" he asked. Frisk playfully shook their head.

 _Its past noon, Flowey,_ they said. Flowey hummed.

"Eh, good point," he admitted. "But in my defense, I got like zero sleep the past weekend. I was terrified that Undyne would murder me in my sleep." Frisk chuckled.

 _Nah, she'd challenge you to a fight,_ they said, evidently a little amused. _And prattle on about justice and some such nonsense._ Flowey laughed a little despite himself. The kid had clearly started to pick up on some of his antics. Whether that was a good or a bad thing remains to be seen.

"Frisk!" Toriel suddenly called up the stairs. "Alphys is on the phone! She has something she wants to tell you!" Giving Flowey an apologetic look, the child made their way downstairs, leaving the psycho flower to wonder how Frisk could talk over the phone when they were mute. He resolved to ask them later.

The golden buttercup leaned back in his pot, beginning to wonder why he was still here. There was no way for him to get a SOUL, so why hadn't he taken off already?

The said buttercup was shaken out of his musings when Frisk bolted back up the stairs, and excited grin on their face. Before Flowey could question their sudden excitement, the child scooped Flowey up in their arms and ran for the door.

"Frisk!" Flowey cried. "Put me DOWN!" the child paid him no heed and instead continued to run like there was no tomorrow. They shot past Toriel, who looked at Flowey with a questioning gaze. The flower could only give her a hopeless look, as Frisk ran out the door like a ballistic missile.

"Frisk!" Flowey shouted as the said child weaved between pedestrians. "Where are we goin- DO NOT PUT ME ON YOUR HEAD WHEN YOU ARE RUNNING AT THIS SPEED." The child ignored Flowey's pleads, and placed him on their head as they doubled their speed.

"FRISK!" Flowey wailed, eyes wide with terror. "TAKE ME DOWN IM GOING TO FALL AND SNAP MY NECK- ERR, STEM!" Again, Frisk pain Flowey no heed and continued to run at the speed of sound, ignoring Flowey who was alternating between screaming, asking Frisk where they were going, and begging them to take him off their head.

Needless to say, they got a lot of strange looks.

Frisk finally arrived at their destination, slowing to a halt. They took Flowey off their head, who was breathing rather heavily, eyes wide.

"Frisk," Flowey said, a quiver in his voice. "Please never do that again." The said child quickly signed an apology to Flowey, and walked up the driveway. Flowey, now noticing where they were, turned and glared at Frisk.

"Seriously?" He asked. "I just leave this hellhole and now you want me to go back?" Frisk shot the flower a disapproving look.

 _You're not staying here, Flowey,_ they said. _Alphys just wanted to... talk to me about something._ Flowey narrowed his eyes.

"What did she want to talk to you about?" he asked suspiciously. Frisk shifted their weight.

 _Some... stuff,_ they said at length. _Now c'mon, shes waiting._

The child knocked on the door; seconds later it was thrown open by Undyne. She smiled at them.

"Frisk! Enragement flower!" she greeted them. "C'mon, Alphy is waiting for you two!" She led the two inside, and down the stairs. Flowey began to grow reckless.

"Why am I here?" he asked. "What's going on? Why was Frisk so anxious to get her-" Flowey stopped short, eyes wide, looking at what was floating in front of him.

A SOUL.

"Wh-what- how- I-" Flowey spluttered, unable to come up with an answer. Alphys entered his line of vision.

"D-d-d-d-do you l-l-like it?" she asked. Flowey continued to stare open-mouthed at the SOUL. Alphys took this as an opportunity to keep talking.

"It-its not d-d-done y-yet." she said. "It-it st-st-st-st-st-still n-n-needs o-one m-m-m-m-more th-thing. S-s-some of y-your m-magic."

"Heheh..."

Frisk and Alphys looked at the golden buttercup, who was starting to laugh. He looked up at the two of them to reveal tears brimming in his eyes.

"AhahahAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" he wheezed, hiccupping. "Funny joke guys! Put a fake SOUL in front of the SOULLESS FLOWER! HAHAHAHA!" Alphys and Frisk exchanged nervous glances while Flowey had his breakdown.

"I-I mean, you c-couldn't d-d-disappoint me once, could you?" he asked, trembling. "You just HAD TO DO IT AGAIN, DIDNT YOU?!" Flowey ducked his head, hiding the tears that were starting to escape his eyes.

"Because seriously, what's more fun then tormenting a BROKEN FLOWER?!" he shrieked, head still bowed. He looked up at Frisk, petals hiding the top half of his face.

"YOU SHOULD OF LEFT ME IN THE UNDERGROUND!" he shouted. "But nooo, I decided to COME WITH YOU! AND LOOK WHERE THATS GOTTEN ME!" Flowey turned his gaze of Alphys.

"Y'know, I didn't think you were this cruel at first," he said, voice wobbling badly. "Sure, you reanimated me as a SOULless flower, but THAT WAS AN ACCIDENT! YOU'VE HELD A SOUL IN FRONT OF MY FACE TWICE NOW! YOUVE GIVEN ME THE OPPERTUNITY TO HAVE A SOUL _TWICE! AND YOU TOOK AWAY THAT OPPERTUNITY TWICE!"_ Flowey turned his attention back to the said SOUL, a twisted, broken smile on his face.

"Once I destroy this 'SOUL', I'm gonna obliterate you two," he promised, voice hollow and trembling. "It was stupid of me to ever let go of my old morals. After all, its kILL Or bE kILLled!" Flowey surrounded the SOUL in a ring of friendliness pellets, like he did to Frisk when they first met. He closed the ring of friendliness pellets, laughing maniacally.

The SOUL shuddered...

And held fast.

Flowey gazed at the SOUL, curiousity brimming in his eyes.

"Wha..?" he questioned, throwing a friendliness pellet at the SOUL.

It absorbed the attack.

Flowey's look of confusion morphed into one of anger. He started _bombarding_ the SOUL with friendliness pellets, but like before, it refused to break.

"AHHHH!" he shrieked, a cocktail of anger and confusion dancing in his eyes. "WHY-WONT-IT-BREAK?!"

"Flowey, stop!"

The flower did just that, freezing completely. He looked up at who had spoken. Frisk glared at the flower, hands balled into fists at their sides.

"Stop trying to obliterate the SOUL, it wont work," they said. Flowey glared at Frisk.

"No duh," he said sarcastically. He stole a glance back at the SOUL, confusion clear in his eyes.

"But seriously," he asked. "Why is it still standing?" Frisk sighed, and Alphys took over with speaking.

""Y-y-y-y-you cant d-d-d-destroy your own S-S-S-SOUL." she said. Flowey's eyes widened. He summoned another friendliness pellet and held it close to the SOUL, jumping when the friendliness pellet was absorbed. He looked up at Alphys.

"Explain." he demanded. Alphys took a deep breath.

"W-w-well a-after y-y-you l-l-l-l-left, I-I-I st-started t-t-t-tinkering a-a-around w-with D-D-DETERMINATION, and th-th-then I-I realized th-that I-I-f I c-c-could i-isolate D-DETERMINATION, I c-could pr-pr-pr-probably i-i-isolate l-l-love, m-m-mercy and c-c-c-compassion." Alphys began to smile.

"I-I d-d-d-did j-j-just th-that, th-then added y-y-y-y-y-y-your DNA to th-the m-m-mixture," she explained. "Th-there w-w-w-was a b-b-b-bit of an explosion," Alphys chuckled nervously. "An-and wh-when th-th-the d-d-d-dust cl-cleared, th-th-that S-SOUL w-w-was fl-floating th-th-there." Alphys pushed her glasses up.

"I-I checked its v-v-vitals, and r-r-realized th-that it w-w-was stable, f-f-for th-th-the t-t-time b-b-being, s-s-s-so I-I c-c-called F-F-Frisk over, and th-the rest is h-h-history." Flowey gazed at the upside-down heart, hesitantly reaching a vine out towards it. The SOUL immediately floated towards the vine, which Flowey recoiled instantly. He looked at Alphys.

"And you're sure that it wont fight against me?" he asked, unsure. Alphys nodded frantically.

"Y-Y-yes," she said. "I-Its m-m-made f-f-for you." Flowey reached out a vine for the SOUL when a though struck him, and he recoiled again.

"This isn't gonna retaliate against my DETERMINATION, is it?" he asked. Alphys shook her head.

"No, i-i-it sh-should h-h-h-hold up j-j-j-just f-f-fine," she said. "Y-your DNA has D-D-DETERMINATION in it, af-af-after all." Flowey nodded, then reached out a vine towards the SOUL, stopping inches away. He looked at Alphys.

"Is this gonna turn me back into Asriel?" he asked. Alphys winced, and shook her head.

"I d-d-don't th-think so," she said. "Y-Your DNA h-has ch-changed t-t-to m-m-much f-f-for y-y-you t-t-to t-t-turn b-b-back in-into As-Asriel. Y-You'll _f-f-f-feel_ l-l-like Asriel, b-b-b-but y-y-y-you w-w-wont _b-b-be_ Asriel." Flowey bit his lip.

"Eh, whatever," he said. "My biggest problem with this body s that it doesn't feel emotions." he took a deep breath.

"Here goes nothing," he said, then reached out, and grabbed the SOUL, absorbing it.

Complete and total silence for 30 seconds.

"F-F-Flowey? H-H-How d-d-do you f-f-feel?" Alphys asked nervously. Flowey looked up at her with a broken expression.

"Exactly the same..."

 **Ohhhhh, evil cliffy! DUN DUN DUN!**

 **Ok, firstly, right off the bat: To those of you that wanted Flowey to turn back into Asriel, I'm sorry, but he's stayin' Flowey. Why? Because a) I like Flowey better then Asriel, and b) I don't see how that can be possible. My headcannon is that Flowey turned back into Asriel in the game because of the sheer power of everyone's SOULs put together, and stayed that way for a short period of time because of the residual magic. Ok? Ok. I DO NOT WANT TO SEE ANY HATE COMMENTS IN THE REVIEW SECTION. Sure, some of them would probably make me laugh, but PLEASE DONT. If your upset about Flowey stayin' Flowey, write your angry review in Microsoft word and KEEP IT THERE. You will feel much better afterwards.**

 **Moving on...**

 **Hooray! A chapter with 1,800 words again! Its about time, am I right?**

 **Oh! Also: You guy remember that extra chapter I was babblin' on about in another chapter? I've decided I wont post it in this story, but as a serperate oneshot.**

 **...**

 **Um, that's it.**

 **Eheheheheh...**

 **Au revior, little biscuits!**

 **P.S- This chapter was three words off from being 2,000 words, so I added this extra bit of writing because I wanted this chapter to be over 2,000 words. Ok? Ok.**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

Flowey's POV- third person

 _"F-Flowey? H-h-how do y-you feel?"_

 _"Exactly the same..."_

Frisk stared at Flowey in apologeticness and sympathy while he ducked his head so the others wouldnt see the tears building up in his eyes. Alphys meanwhile, sighed in relief. Flowey's head snapped up, eyes brimming with unshed tears and fury.

"You think this is _funny_?" he hissed. Alphys shook her head frantically.

"N-no!" she said. "Y-you're not supposed t-t-to feel an-anything at first... Its j-just th-the SOUL ajusting t-t-to having a h-host..." Flowey's glare softened, just a bit.

"Ok," he said slowly. "When do I start feeling emotions?" Alphys hurried over to a large computer screen and started fiddling with the dials.

"S-sometime t-t-tomorrow," she said. "I dont know wh-when." Flowey huffed and leaned back in his pot, suddenly very tired. Alphys gained a knowing look in her eye.

"Y-you're p-p-p-probably t-tired," she said. "Its probably j-j-just the SOUL using y-your energy to ajust." the golden buttercup yawned, slowly but surely developing a problem with keeping his eyes open. Frisks eyes widened and they satred signing frantically to Alphys. She nodded in understanding.

"That makes sense," she said, then turned to Flowey. "H-hey Flowey? F-F-Frisk is j-just gonna take you h-home now... S-so th-they can pl-play the music box f-f-for you s-so you dont have n-nightmares..." Flowey made no notion that he had heard her; he was putting all of his energy into staying awake.

Frisk walked up to Flowey, picking him up and walking towards the door, stopping when the exausted flower in their arms suddenly spoke up.

"Alphys...?" he asked quietly. "Thanks..."

Giving the former royal scientist a small smile, Frisk slipped out the door and hurried home, already imagining what Toriel would say to them.

Decinding that they needed to get home quickly, Frisk resorted to plopping Flowey on their head and shooting off like a bat outta hell- the poor flower was to tired to protest.

Once home, Frisk took Flowey off their head, and walked inside.

Toriel was waiting for them, they didnt expect any less. She looked more concerned then anything else, which made snse, Frisk supposed. They _had_ acted rather out of the ordinary.

"Frisk?" Toriel asked. The said child looked up at her, putting Flowey on their head again so their hands were free to sign.

 _I'll be right back Mum,_ they said. _I've gotta play the music box for Flowey before he falls asleep- you remember what happened last time._ Toriel nodded, and the small child zipped upstaries, putting Flowey on their dresser and playing the music box just as the golden flower fell asleep. Frisk sighed, wincing when they realized that they were probably in for an earful from Toriel. Biting their lip and mentally preparing themselves for a scolding, they walked out of their room and downstairs.

Toriel was waiting for them. They kind of suspected it, and weren't surprised when they saw the concern in Toriel's eyes. They _had_ acted rather strangely.

"Frisk?" Toriel asked the small child. "Are you alright? You acted rather strange earlier." Frisk bit their lip, unsure if they should tell Toriel why they ran off, for a number of reasons.

Firstly, it wasn't their news to tell. It was Flowey's. Secondly, they doubted they'd be able to tell the story without having to explain how Flowey was once Asriel. Once again, that wasnt their news to tell.

They looked up at their adoptive mother, somewhat torn between the two choices they were presented with.

 _Im OK,_ they said at length. _There was just some... News concerning Flowey that needed to be addressed as soon as possible._ Toriel narrowed her eyes.

"It was nothing bad, I hope?" She asked, a disapproving undertone to her voice. Frisk's eyes widened.

 _No!_ they signed hurriedly. _It was nothing bad, just a matter that was better off delt with sooner rather then later._ They eyes the piece of cinnamon butterscotch pie that was sitting on the counter. _Hey mom? Can I bring a piece of pie to Flowey? I'm sure he'll appreciate it after everything thats happened today._

Toriel nodded, still looking a bit suspicious, but helped Frisk cut a slice of pie and place it on a plate nevertheless. She watched them go up the stairs with something akin to worry in her eyes, before turning around to go read another book on snails.

Now upstairs, Frisk gently eased open their door just in time to see Flowey wake up. He looked at them blearily, and Frisk gave him a patient smile.

 _Hello Flowey,_ they said. _How did you sleep? You weren't asleep for very long though._ The said flower blinked before yawning.

"How long was I out?" he asked, ignoring Frisk's earlier question. The child put the piece of pie on their nightstand.

 _About 15 minutes, I think,_ they said. _I brought you some pie._

"Thank." Flowey mumbled. Frisk stared at the flower somewhat worriedly.

 _How are you feeling Flowey?_ they asked. Said flower yawned.

"Uhm... Weird, I guess," he said at length. "Like, I'm not feeling ecstatically happy or anything, I'm just... OK." The flower chucked a bit. "Y'know, it's funny, actually. Being 'ok' used to be my equivalent of bouncing around the room in happiness." Flowey grabbed the plate of pie with one of his vines and clumsily picked up the fork with another. "Strange how quickly our view on things changes, isn't it?" Flowey took a bite of the pie. "This is really good. You make this?"

Frisk stared open-mouthed at the flower for a moment, before they started quivering exieyedly in their chair. Flowey looked at them with concern in his eyes.

"Uh, Frisk?" He asked. "You OK?" Frisk beamed at Flowey, who remained oblivious.

 _Flowey, you-you- you've got emotions!_ Frisk signed erratically. Flowey stared at them for a second before the meaning sunk in, and a huge smile split his face.

"Oh my God you're right!" He exclaimed, excitement clear in his voice. "Im happy!" Frisk swept their flowery friend up into a hug, laughing. Flowey beamed at them.

"Y'know, I think I'm more happy right now then I was when I was Asriel!" He chirped, then stopped smiling suddenly, his look of happiness being replaced by one of horror.

Toriel stood in the doorway.

"A-Asriel?"

"...Crap."

 **Heheheheheh...**

 **I'm a reeeeeeally bad person, aren't I?**

 **I leave you guys with no chapter for a month (I think) on a cliffhanger, and to top it all off, this chapter is short as heck!**

 **I'm an awful human being.**

 **Anyways, moving on to stuff that isn't me babbling on about excuses and boring stuff like that...**

 **This story has one more chapter and an epilogue**

 **...**

 **I know.**

 **Shocking.**

 **After like, five months of procrastination, this story'll be finished. (Though knowing me I'll pull a Danisnotonfire and not actually finish the bloomin' story till September... Ah, the joys of procrastination.) I'll upload some Undertale onshots I've written over the past five months though.**

 **ALSO: How many of you actually read my authors notes all the way though?**

 **Au revoir, little biscuits!**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

Flowey's POV- third person

Flowey looked at Toriel. Crap, this was bad. She'd heard him refer to himself as Asriel.

"Ummm…" Dammit, this was not how he wanted things to turn out! He was going to tell them eventually, but not now! He wanted to tell everyone on his own merits, not because someone overheard something!

"A-Asriel?" Toriel asked unsteadily. Flowey hesitated, unsure of how to go about this situation.

"What about him?" He asked harshly, trying to replicate the anger he's felt all those years. Dammit, this was harder than he's thought. And he used to be so good at impersonating emotions.

 _Flowey, you have to tell her now_ , Frisk signed. _She's heard to much already_. Terror gripped the tiny flower.

"No!" He cried, motioning for Frisk to come closer. Frisk sighed, and turned to their adoptive mother, who was watching the spectacle with confused and sad eyes.

 _Could you give us a moment_? They asked. _Please? Flowey needs to… talk about some things_. Toriel nodded, then hurried out of the room. Frisk waited till she was out of earshot, then shut the door. They turned to the golden buttercup, who looked like he was on the verge of hyperventilating.

 _Alright, spil_ _l,_ they said. _You never cared about what Toriel thought about you before, so what changed_? Flowey stared down at his leaves and suddenly Frisk got it.

 _Oh_ … they said. _Now that you've got a SOUL, you're worried about what she'll think of you..._ Flowey's head snapped up to reveal tears brimming in his eyes.

"You know what?" He asked, voice wobbling. "You're right, you're absolutely right. I don't want Toriel to hate me, but with how I've been treating everyone, I think she might!" Flowey's breathing quickened.

"It's even worse now that she knows that her son was turned into a freaking ENRAGEMENT FLOWER WITH SERIOUS PROBLEMS!" Flowey started chewing on his lip, becoming hysterical.

"She's gonna cast me out, isn't she?" The trembling flower asked. "She's gonna send me back underground-" Flowey stopped talking suddenly, his entire frame going from: 'trembling badly', to: 'violently shaking'.

"DON'T SEND ME BACK UNDERGROUND!" the golden flower suddenly screamed, startling Frisk so badly that they took a step back. "PLEASE DON'T!" Frisk did nothing, they just stared at the buttercup in shock while he screamed his non-existent lungs out.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND HOW BAD IT WAS!" the flower screamed. "BEING ALONE, POWERLESS… I WAS ROOTED TO THE SPOT! I COULDN'T MOVE! I WAS STUCK UNDERNEATH THE ENTERENCE TO THE UNDERGROUND THE ENTIRE TIME!" Flowey took a deep breath to continue screaming.

"AND I COULD STILL HEAR CHARA!" He sobbed, tears bubbling over. "I COULD STILL HEAR THEIR FINAL WORDS TO ME… AND I COULD STILL SEE THEM KILL ME!" Flowey stopped screaming, and dissolved into tears. Frisk got the feeling that the flower must've had this emotional baggage bottled up for a long time to have this severe a reaction.

"Please don't let Toriel or Asgore hate me…" the golden buttercup mumbled. "I miss them…"

The golden flower slipped off into an unsteady sleep, mumbling and shifting around a bit.

Frisk sighed. Now that Flowey had emotions, they'd probably have to send him in to see a therapist. The poor flower didn't need to have another episode like that- it wasn't healthy.

With a start, Frisk remembered what had caused this problem: Toriel finding out about Flowey once being Asriel.

They groaned, silently cursing themselves. They really should've closed the door behind them- they could've avoided the entire problem that way.

"Frisk?" Said child started; Toriel was calling them. Sending one last glance at the sleeping buttercup, Frisk hurried downstairs to talk with Toriel.

The former queen looked like she had been crying a bit; her eyes were slightly red. Her voice was steady when she spoke, however.

"Frisk, was what Flowey said true?" She asked. "Was he really once… Asriel?" Frisk shifted their weight, unsure of how to go about this conversation. Flowey was quite protective of his past, as evidenced by how angry he was at Frisk when they revealed that they'd told Alphys that he was once Asriel. Sure, he had emotions now, but Frisk wasn't sure that that changed anything.

 _Err… yeah, he was,_ they said, deciding that the golden buttercup wouldn't mind them confirming that piece of information. Toriel's eyes hardened.

"How?" She asked. Frisk's eyes darted around as if the owner was looking for an escape route.

 _Well… that's… a long story…_ they said awkwardly. _I'm not sure how much Flowey wants me to tell… or if he wants me to say anything at all… heh._

Toriel opened her mouth to reply, but was interrupted by a bloodcurdling scream. Frisk's eyes widened, realizing what they had forgotten to do: play the music box.

Quick as a viper, Frisk turned around and raced upstairs, not bothering to check if Toriel was behind them.

The Ambassador of monsters quickly threw open their bedroom door and ducked, a 'friendliness pellet' zooming over their head. They silently cursed inside their head. If Flowey was summoning magical attacks, this nightmare must be something else- he'd only done this twice before.

Trying to ignore the screaming buttercup, Frisk looked around the room, spotting the music box almost immediately. They grimaced. It was all the way on the other side of the room- they'd have to fight through swarms of 'friendliness pellets' to get to it.

Frisk took a deep breath. They could do this! They've got this in the bag.

Frisk waited for an opening, then ran, dodging attacks like a pro. They got hit a few times, but they didn't lose any major HP.

Reaching the music box, they wasted no time in winding it up and playing it.

The reaction was immediate.

Flowey stopped screaming, and literally all the 'friendliness pellets' disappeared. (It was quite a spectacular show, actually, just watching all the little white lights blink out of existence.)

Flowey blinked, like he was just realizing he was here, then promptly dissolved into tears again.

Frisk wasted no time in running over and scooping their flowery friend up into a hug. (Flowey even tired to hug back- it was kinda sweet.)

"My child…?"

Frisk looked up, realizing Toriel had followed them. Holding onto Flowey's pot with one arm, they beckoned for Toriel to come in with the other.

She did just that, staring at the victims of the 'friendliness pellets' (the walls) with a mixture of awe and fear swirling around in her eyes. Frisk chuckled at her reaction- they'd had the same one the first time they'd seen the carnage Flowey's magic could cause.

Flowey, probably hearing the sound of footsteps, lifted his head, ducking it again when he saw Toriel.

"Hi mom," he said, voice thick with suppressed emotion- it was weird hearing Flowey talk like that. "You gonna kick me out now?" Toriel gently took the pot from Frisk and held it eye level with her, forcing Flowey to meet her eyes.

"No," she said. "I'm not going to evict you. I want to know your story- the entire thing." Flowey nodded, tears trickling to a stop.

"Ok," he said. "Can we call everyone else over though? I don't know if I'll be able to tell the story twice." Toriel nodded, pulling out her phone and handing it to Frisk, instructing the child to send a group text to everyone asking them to meet here ASAP. The child nodded, and did just that, handing the phone back once they were done. Toriel nodded approvingly and handed Flowey back to Frisk.

"I'll be right back," she said, heading out the door. As soon as she was out of sight, Flowey turned to Frisk with fear burning in his eyes.

"Frisk I'm scared," he said, eyes wide. "What're they gonna think of me once they know the truth?" Frisk rolled their eyes.

 _Flowey, practically everyone thought- thinks- of you as a murderous flowe_ r, they said _. I don't think their opinions on you can get much worse_. Flowey nodded slowly, still looking a little unsure.

"I guess," he said uncertainly, then sighed. "Man, having a conscience is hard- there's so much to worry about!" Frisk giggled a bit.

 _It gets easie_ r, they said, snickering a bit.

Then the doorbell rang.

Flowey's eyes widened, fear entering them again.

"Frisk- wait-" he said, trembling slightly. "Maybe this is a bad idea." Frisk shook their head and picked Flowey up, setting off towards the door.

 _No Flowey_ , they said. _You knew that you'd have to tell them your past when. I gave you the option to have a SOUL all those weeks ago. You have to do this._ Flowey laughed nervously.

"Put more pressure on me why don't you," he mumbled. Frisk shook their head and made their way downstairs ans into the living room where everyone was already seated, some wearing looks of suspicion, others boredom, and some cocktails of confusion and concern. Frisk set Flowey on the table and turned to the group.

 _Attention everyone,_ they said. _Flowey has something very important to tell you_. The golden buttercup took a deep breath. He didn't know what he was gonna say, but he knew that he shouldn't- _couldn't_ blurt out the story in one lungful.

"I was once Prince Asriel till I got killed and my dust spread all over some buttercups then Alphys injected a flower with determination and then I was reincarnated as a flower with no feelings."

…

There was an immediate uproar.

Alphys and Frisk both did a synchronized facepalm.

Papyrus and Undyne looked hopelessly confused.

Toriel and Asgore looked shell-shocked and confused.

And Sans being Sans just laughed.

Flowey shrunk back in his pot, the attention on him now doubled. Crap, this was bad. Very very bad.

"Flowey," Said flower jumped. Asgore had spoken up.

"Yes?" The golden buttercup asked meekly, sounding like a child about to be scolded by his parents. Asgore trained his gaze on the trembling flower.

"April fool's day was weeks ago," he said, sounding hurt. "Please don't joke about things like this." Flowey's heart plummeted.

"No-no!" He gasped. "It's the truth, I swear!" Alphys stood up.

"Y-your Majesty, if I m-may," she said. "What Flowey s-said is the t-truth. He was once A-Asriel." Asgore sighed.

"Explain then," he said. Alphys twisted her hands together.

"W-well-" Asgore held up a hand to silence her.

"I'd like to hear it from Flowey, if you don't mind," he requested, giving her a kind smile. Alphys nodded and sat down again. Flowey gulped. He had the spotlight again- great.

"W-well, you remember the whole spectacle with Chara, right?" He asked. Toriel and Asgore nodded. Flowey hesitated.

"Well, you know how I- Asriel collapsed on a bed of buttercups after being attacked by the humans, right?" He asked. "And died?" Flowey didn't bother waiting for them to reply, he had to get this story out.

"Years later, some flowers grew there that had the dust of Prince Asriel in them," he said in a rush. "And then later, Dr. Alphys injected one of those flowers with det- a special substance." Flowey didn't want to go into the whole spiel about DETERMINATION- it was to confusing a story.

"And because of that special substance," Flowey continued, voice wobbling a bit. "Asriel was reanimated as a flower- me." Flowey sighed.

"I didn't have a SOUL though," he said. "Mine had shattered, rendering me emotionless." He twisted his leaves together.

"I just kinda wandered around the underground after that, without a specific goal in mind," he said, not bothering to mention how he'd killed everyone numerous times. "Until Frisk recused everyone, left me underground, brought me aboveground, and got me a SOUL." he laughed nervously.

"And um, that's it," he said. "That's the end of the story." Flowey yelped as he was swept into a hug by Toriel and Asgore.

"Asriel… we missed you so so much," Toriel whispered. "It's good to have you back." Flowey didn't bother correcting her on the name- he'd get to that later.

"Um- guys?" Flowey gasped. "Tiny buttercup here, slowly suffocating!" Toriel and Ashore released him immediately, both wiping tears from their eyes.

"Sorry Azzy," Asgore apologized. Flowey shrugged.

"Meh, don't worry about it," he said. "Oxygen isn't that important to me anyways." Toriel laughed. Flowey smiled.

Things were finally looking up.

* **Kjm126316 shyly peeks around the corner* Is it safe?**

 ***Dodged weapons of destruction like a boss***

 **Ok, ok, I'm REALLY sorry about not updating sooner. But, I have a legitimate excuse:**

 **I'm on vacation.**

 ** _But it's all ok, hey, 'cause I'm on vacation! Everything is great, hey, 'cause I'm on vacation_! (Whoever gets that song reference gets a cookie)**

 **Ok, I'm not on vacation right now, but I was, which was why this chapter took so long to make it's appearance.**

 **Anyways:**

 **This is the last chapter guys. It's just the epilogue left, so don't fret because because it seems like the story isn't finished.**

 **Um yeah.**

 **That's it.**

 **Au revoir, little biscuits**!


	20. Epilogue

Epilogue:

Flowey's POV- third person

"FLOWEY, DUCK!"

The warning came to late for the golden buttercup, and, as a result, he got smacked in the face with a golf ball. Frisk came running over to him.

 _Crap, Flowey, are you alright?_ Frisk asked, concern burning in their eyes. Flowey sat up, a dazed look in his face.

"I'm ok," he mumbled. "I didn't really need those brain cells anyways..." Frisk rolled their eyes and tossed the golf ball back to Undyne. They turned to face Flowey, who's face was slowly but surely turning a _lovely_ shade of purple in the form of a bruise. They sighed, turning back to their family.

 _I'm just gonna take Flowey inside to get some ice,_ they said. _Be right back._

They quickly picked up the golden buttercup and walked inside, setting him down in the table while they rummaged around in the freezer for some ice. Flowey stared outside, a content look on his face. Frisk tapped him on the head.

"Yeah?" He asked, scrunching his face up when he noticed the ice cube Frisk was holding. He turned away.

"I'm fine Frisk," he said offhandedly. "Cold is bad for plants anyways." Frisk sighed and set the ice cube aside, knowing that Flowey would need it sooner then later.

They pulled out a chair and sat next to the buttercup, concern dancing in their eyes.

 _You ok?_ they asked. _You seem kinda distant._ Flowey shrugged.

"'m ok," he said. "Just thinkin'."

 _About what?_ Flowey shuffled around in his pot.

"About the day I got my SOUL.." He cracked a grin. "I'm pretty sure that was simotaniously one of the happiest and scariest moments of my life." Frisk snickered.

 _The aftermath was pretty funny too,_ they said, an amused note in their voice. Flowey gave them a half-hearted glare.

"No it wasn't!" He protested. "Toriel and Asgore didn't let me out of their sight for one minute!" He paused. "Actually, scratch that, it was pretty funny hearing about them freak out when they'd forgotten that I'd gone with you to school." Frisk giggled.

 _Remember Ms. Evans reaction when she saw you?_ they asked. Flowey snorted.

"How could I forget?" He asked, then proceeded to do his best impression of Ms. Evans. " _Oh, Mr. Flowey, please don't kill me! I'll do anything you want!"_ Frisk laughed a bit and leaned back in their chair.

 _I'm pretty sure she didn't say those exact words Flowey,_ they said. The buttercup shrugged.

"She said something along those lines," he said, then went back to staring out the window.

"Hey Frisk?" Flowey asked softly. Said child looked at him.

 _Yeah?_ they asked.

"Thanks for bringing me aboveground..." Flowey mumbled. Frisk laughed a bit.

 _You are most welcome,_ they replied, just as Alphys came running inside the house.

"H-hey, where do you guys keep the fire extinguisher?" She asked. "Undyne set the barbeque on fire again..." Frisk shoved their fist in their mouth to stifle their giggles.

 _In the garage,_ they said. Alphys nodded then ran back outside. Frisk turned to Flowey.

 _Well?_ they asked. _Shall we go see the damage?_ Flowey sighed.

"I suppose," he said hesitantly. "Make sure I don't catch on fire again though..." Frisk nodded and picked up the buttercup, bringing him outside. Flowey couldn't help the smile that worked it's way onto his face at the sight.

The barbeque was on fire, Alphys and Toriel were frantically tryjng to put it out, Undyne was giving Papyrus a noogie, Asgore was sitting there looking a little awkward, and Sans being Sans was asleep at the table.

Flowey wasn't alone.

 **BAM! STORY DONE! YEEEEEAH!**

 **Ok, firstly, thank you to everyone who was followed, favourited, or left a review to this story whilst it was being written. It sounds really cheesy, but they really did help me finish this story. Without them, we'd probably still be on chapter 8.**

 **ANd thank you to the people who follow, favourite, or review this story in the future!**

 **...**

 **I don't really have anything else to say...**

 **...**

 **Well this is anticlimactic.**

 **ALSO: As I have mentioned many times over before (because I don't think I can make myself clear enough XD) more Undertale stuff is in the making. I have TONS of oneshots i wrote over the time span in which I was makjng this story, and I'll post them here as a collection of oneshots.**

 **Au revoir, little biscuits!**


	21. BONUS CHAPT

**Set before Flowey gets a SOUL**

It was a beautiful Monday morning. Birds were chirping, flowers were blooming, and a certain skeleton contemplated on whether or not he could kill a certain flower, and hide the dust before Frisk got home.

"I'm booooooooooooooooored."

"So?"

"So entertain me, idiot!"

Sans sighed and kneaded his temples, already feeling a migraine starting to form. He was starting to wish he'd put up a bigger fight when Toriel had asked him to babysit Flowey, this was certainly going to be a major toll on his psyche.

"Oi, Smiley Trashbag!" Sans sighed, and turned to the golden buttercup, annoyance dancing in his eye sockets. (How the bloody hell that works, I have no clue.)

"Yes, Enragement Flower?" He asked, smirking when Flowey glared at him.

"Go get the gummy worms!" Sans grinned, leaning against at the wall.

"Why don't you go get them yourself?"

"I don't have LEGS you idiot!"

"Oh."

"WHY AREN'T YOU GETTING MY GUMMY WORMS?!"

"You only told me to go get the gummy worms. You never told me when."

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHH! GO GET THEM NOW!"

"Ok."

….

"GO ALREADY!"

Sans chuckled to himself and walked into the kitchen, listening to the flower screaming profanities in the background. Man, it was fun to annoy Flowey like that. He used to do it to Papyrus, but Flowey's reactions were so much more funny.

Sans hummed a tune to himself while he used his magic to levitate Flowey's gummy worms down from the shelf. He was about to go back into the living room when a thought struck him, and he grinned evilly.

This would be fun…

*Five minutes later*

"Here are your gummy worms, Enragement Flower," Sans said, tossing the bag to Flowey. It of course hit the golden buttercup in the face.

Sans didn't really care though.

Said skeleton was putting all of his effort into not smiling whilst Flowey was opening the bag. Granted, he was always smiling, but it's the thought that counts.

Sans couldn't stop his perpetual smile from growing when Flowey popped a gummy worms in his mouth. Soon, he would get his revenge.

5 seconds passed…

10 second passed…

Flowey finished the gummy worm…

Sans couldn't stop his jaw from dropping when Flowey popped another gummy worm in his mouth. How was he eating those things?

"Flowey."

"Hmm?"

"You do realize I emptied the entire salt shaker into that bag, right?"

"...oh. That's why they tasted so funny."

"And you're still eating them?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I like them."

"... You… actually like gummy worms with… salt on them?"

"Yes."

"That's weird…"

"Says the one who'll down ketchup straight out of the bottle."

… **I'm back.**

 **For now. Sort of. Not really.**

 **Alright, lemme explain the reason this story has updated, even though it's complete:**

 **It's March 6th! (Well, it should be if I do this right, at the moment I'm writing this, it's the 26 of October.)**

 **… for all you newbies, (and the people who've been here for an entire year) one year ago I published Flowey Was Alone.**

 **So I decided to post one more bonus chapter just for the occasion.**

 **This won't be an annual thing, either. It's very unlikely I'll still be in the Undertale fandom in 2018, I'm actually surprised I've held out this long, lol.**

 **Um. That's it. Yeah.**

 **…**

 **Au revoir, little biscuits!**


End file.
